A Useless Bat
by Kyodon
Summary: Most of the quirkless could only hide in the darkness and hope to be ignored.But not Izuku no he would tame the darkness turn it into a weapon against the one's who had forced him into it.You would do well not to underestimate the batman.
1. Batman:origin part one

Izuku's P.O.V.

Not all men are created equal. I learned this lesson when I was 5. 

In This World, people are born with powers called quirks. 

Some are born with fantastic, powerful quirks and are destined for, either great or terrible thing's. 

Some are born with quirks, which are not so great and are for the most part ignored by society. 

Some are born with terrifying or inherently villainous quirks and are feared by the people around them.

But in this world, people like to say no matter what your quirk is you can achieve greatness, that you can succeed with hard work and determination. 

And they weren't necessarily wrong.

Eraserhead had a quirk that only worked on certain villains and only for a certain amount of time, and yet he managed to not only be one of the greatest underground heroes but also secure himself a teaching job at the most prestigious hero academy in the world U.A. 

Gang orca was voted third place in the heroes that most look like villain's list and yet he got popular enough to be ranked the tenth best hero. Yes, it seems like what they said was true that anyone could achieve their goals no matter what quirk they had. All they had to do was try. 

But what about those who lacked a quirk.? Yes in this world there was still a measly 20 percent of people who lacked any sort of power whatsoever. 

I am one of them.

One of the 20 percent of people who if they were lucky were ignored by society completely, and if they weren't would face the darkness of the world with no light in sight. 

In most stores, the underdog protagonist will find out he is the chosen one and will gain the power achieve his goal no matter the obstacles, light would conquer the dark and everyone would live happily ever after. 

But there's a reason why even in a world filled with superpowers those stories are still deemed unrealistic. Because no matter how bright the light shines it will always leave a shadow. 

When I was 8 learned another matter how bad your life is, know that life does not take pity on anyone. 

12 years ago

kacchan, myself and some other kids were playing in the forest, and by playing I mean beating me up, under the excuse of playing heroes and villains. Or that is what normally happens but for whatever reason today kacchan just sat off to the side staring at the floor. 

"Hey, bakugo are you ok"one of the kids asked. 

Kacchan looked back up with an annoyed look on his face "Of course I'm fine, I'm just trying to come up with a new nickname for the deku" he said. 

The kids stopped beating me and turned their heads in confusion. 

"But I thought deku was a perfect nickname, why would he need a new one?." One of them asked. 

I had also turned my head but instead of confusion, my face held hope. Hope that he would finally stop calling me that him looking for a new nickname meant he didn't think I was that I could have my friend back. But that hope did not last long. 

"Yeah too perfect. The old hag heard me call him that and fucking turned my ass red. She said if I called him that again she would do a lot worse. Not that I afraid of her It's just I don't want to have to go through all that trouble for stupid deku." he said scowling. 

One of the kids pouted and said: "That sucks, why does your mom care what you call him anyways he's useless.". 

" I don't know but now I have to find something else that means useless without it being obvious, "Kacchan said. 

"O-or m-maybe you c-could just call me by my name"I chimed in still hoping I could walk away from this without getting called another degrading nickname.

Kacchan glared at me and yelled "Shut up deku you don't get a say in this, you lucky I don't come down there and kick your ass into next week" 

**Boom.**

Angry and frustrated Kacchan decided to release an extra large explosion to scare me. 

Then suddenly, disoriented by the sound of the large explosion a bat flew out of the cave. 

"Ahhhhhhhhh" Everyone screamed except for Kacchan.

We all ran around trying to avoid the scary looking animal until suddenly-

 **Crash**

-It slammed it a tree.

Almost immediately everyone except Kacchan backed up as far away as possible from it.

After a few moments had passed kacchan walked towards the creature picking up a stick and poking it. 

Kacchan looked back at us and said: "It's dead so stop being a bunch of babies and get over here.". 

Hesitantly we walked over to him and looked at it.

At this point in our lives, none of us had seen a bat before so knowing it was dead and couldn't hurt us we quickly dropped our fear and started poking and prodding the poor thing. 

"What is it, it looks weird and ugly," one of the kids said. 

"It's a bat, the hag took me to the zoo once and we saw them, apparently their blind or some shit, "Kacchan said. 

"Wow you really do know a lot Kacchan," I said amazed quickly forgetting that we were just talking about finding me a new way to call me useless. 

"Wait but if it's blind how does it see.?" one of the kids ask. 

"The zoo guide said that they use sound to see somehow, I don't know wasn't paying attention to such useless information," Kacchan said in a bored tone. 

His face then switched from bored to confused 

"But if it could do that then how did it hit a tree.? Man, this thing must really be useless if it can't even avoid a tree."Kacchan said 

…..

Then kacchan's eyes widen and a smile spread across his face."That it!"He said, "That's Deku's new nickname.". 

We all looked at him confused.

"Bat is going to be my nickname.? Why? I asked. 

"Don't you see Idiots, their both useless and they both have no reason to exist when there are much better things like birds, "Kacchan said. 

"Kacchan t-that's mean, "I said tears now spilling out of my eyes. 

"Can it de-, no not deku, you are now …. means bat and it sounds better."kacchan said proudly. 

The other kids cheered as I cried knowing I couldn't do anything about it.

From that day on, I was Komori. A useless bat. 


	2. Batman:origin part two

10 Years **That** Day.

That day. The day I learned that life pity's no one. The day that what little I had was snatched away from me. The day I stopped wanting to be a hero. 

It started like any other day. I went to school got bullied, and beat up, cried enough tears to form a new ocean. Then I went back home. That's when the day had become less normal. 

My mother seemed stressed, more so than normal. When I came through the door, her head jerked towards me in alarm. 

"Oh I-Izuku I f-forgot it was time for you to come back from school," she said. 

I was worried as most kids would be if their mother looked like how mine did right now.

Her skin was pale and covered in a nervous sweat. She was trembling, her pupils were shrunken with fear and she was clutching a soup ladle as if her life depended on it. 

You didn't need to be the world's greatest detective to figure out something was wrong.

"Mom what wrong, you look really sacred...was there a villain attack.?!" I asked becoming panicked myself. 

"No! Nothing like that, I-I'm just a little sick is all" She lied. 

My mother was always a terrible liar and now was definitely no exception. I was about to call her out on it but she said something before I could. 

"Izuku Why don't you go sleepover with Katsuki today," She said. 

Normally the prospect of having to spend an entire night with the psychopath I Once called my friend would scare me but this time I was terrified for a whole different reason.

See I was a smart kid, and I knew that my mother was not only hiding something but also trying to keep me out of the house, so that told me something scary was coming to the house. 

So I asked again Trying hard not to stutter "Mom what's wrong."

My mom flinched "I told you nothing is wrong now I really think you should spend the night with Katsuki here I'll call Mitsuki now and-". 

**Bang, Bang, Bang**.

A loud knock had interrupted her.

My mother froze.

 **Bang, Bang, Bang.  
**

"Mom what's-"

My mother put her hand over my mouth. Then she picked me up and ran over to the closet opened it and dropped me inside and kneeled down to speak to me. 

"Izuku I'm sorry. I need you to be quiet please just don't say a word."She said tears trailing down her cheeks. 

I wanted to say something anything but the bravery I had was used up. Now I was too terrified to say a word. 

My mother got up a closed the closet door.

 **Bang Bang Bang.**

The knocking got louder and faster.

 **Bang Bang Bang.**

 **Bang Bang Bang**

Then it stopped.

 **Crash.**

The door swung open.

"So...Your the unlucky bitch that saw me." said a male voice. I could have sworn it sounded familiar. 

Wanting to put a face to that familiar voice I opened the closet door just enough for me to see.

I saw a man in costume...a hero costume.

With my obsessive knowledge of heroes, I had already figured out who this was. His Hero name was Frightening Bolt. He had an electric quirk that allowed him to shoot a bolt of lightning from his hands. But Why was he here why did he break into their house, heroes weren't supposed to do things like that. 

"I'm sorry It was an accident, I never meant to see you doing those things I swear I won't- **Ghaaaaa** ".My mother's sentence was interrupted by a punch in the stomach knocking her down to the floor.

"Shut up, "Frightening bolt said kicking her hard "Everything was going so well, I found myself a new bitch to have fun with and was about start getting it on, then you show up and spot us just when the fun was starting." 

Frightening bolt pulled a bag from his belt "You know...normally when a lady sees me having fun I…..invite her to join, heh ..but since your so fat and ugly I guess I'll take care of you the same way I take care of the men who interrupt me."He said. 

And as he said that he pulled out a gun from his pouch.

"You see I can't kill you with my quirk otherwise I might risk being a suspect but this….anyone could have killed someone with this a sense I'm a pro-hero no one will suspect it, "frightening bolt said as admired the gun. 

Mom's eyes widened in terror "Please don't...your a hero y-your supposed to s-save people, help people, please don't do this"She begged desperately. 

Frightening bolt smiled and lined up the gun to my mother's head "I am helping someone, **click,** Myself.". 

I wanted to run out of the closet and stop him, I wanted to scream at him to stop, I wanted to do anything, anything at all. 

But I was too scared to do anything. 

**Bang**

I watched as my mother's body hit the floor.

I was still.

I didn't scream, I didn't cry, I didn't move. 

I couldn't even think the only thing going through my head was the image of my mother's dead body across the floor. 

At some point, Frightening bolt had left and the police had arrived, I don't know when I wasn't paying attention the only thing I could see was her dead body. 

Later I had told them everything, but they didn't believe me Frightening bolt was right since he was a pro-hero no one would suspect him. 

They just said that I was seeing things because of the trauma.

After that, they sent me to live with my father in America. 

My father was CEO of an insurance company in America, he had come to Japan on a vacation where he met mom he was going to bring her back to America with him but after she got pregnant they decided to stay for a little while, and then after learning about my….condition he left. The only reason I even knew he existed was because of the money he sent to mom from time to time. So as you can imagine he was not ecstatic to hear he would have to take care of the quirkless son he had tried to distance himself from as much as possible. 

I didn't want to see him either. He hurt mom when he left, and his absence just put another target on my back when it came to school. 

The only reason he didn't divorce mom or send me to an orphanage is because if he did anything official the media would find out a eat him alive. Which put him in a bad position because if the media found out he had a quirkless son, that he had abandoned in Japan, there would be hell. 

But I'll give credit where credit is due my father was a smart man and just because he couldn't do anything official didn't mean he couldn't find other ways to keep me away from him.

When I arrived at the large building my father lived in I was ushered in quickly to the elevator. after arriving at the 10th floor we got out we entered a room that looked like an office and for the first and last time since I was 5, I saw him, my father. 

"Thank you, you can leave now," He said the man who escorted me. 

After he left me and my father just stood there in silence staring at each other.

After a few moments, he sat down behind his desk before pointing to the chair across from him and saying "sit" 

I stayed put, and continued to glare at him. 

He sighed "Alright Izuku, I have no doubt that you hate me, especially after what just happened to your mother. My goal is not to get you to like me, in fact for what I have planned it would probably be more beneficial for both of us if kept hating me. But for now I need you to corporate and after this is done you'll never have to put up with me again. Sound interesting. 

I will admit I was curious, as much as I hated the man if he had a plan that would make it so we never had to see each other again, then I'll do it. 

Hesitantly I went up to the chair and sat down.

He smiled "Good. Now we both have a problem. I Can't Have you around because it would harm my company and you don't want to be around me because I'm not like the fathers you see in the movies. But the law states that unless I disown you I can't get rid of you and you can't leave me however that doesn't mean I can't send you away. Don't worry I'm not sending you to some boarding school. That requires paperwork that the media can find and go through. Instead, I have an option your gonna like a lot. I have a lot of money Izuku which means I can do a lot of things. So I'm going to make you a deal I'll give you all the money you'll ever need to do whatever you want, and all you need to do is stay far away from me and my company, preferably out of America if possible."He said. 

My eyes widened "whatever I want"I repeated in astonishment.

"Yes whatever you want, my only rules are don't come near me or my company and don't do anything illegal. If you do something illegal the law enforcement will most likely trace your DNA back to me," he said 

"So" he extended his hand "do we have a deal.?" he asked. 

At first, I didn't know what to say. On one hand, I had just been other the freedom to do whatever I wanted. Go anywhere, do anything. On the other, it bothered me that he was willing to do all that spend all that money just to keep me away from him. 

Then I realized I have no reason to refuse. The man had no fatherly love for me in the slightest, and that wasn't going to change if I stayed. And even if it did I still would not be able to forgive him for what he did to mom. 

I leaned over and shook his hand.

His smile widened "good, now we just need one more thing. We need to give you a new name." He said. 

Confused I asked him "why"

He sighed "Look being called Midoriya was fine when you where on the other side of the world but now that you might be going around to a bunch of places, someone might make the connection between you and me,so I need you to think of a new name if you can't I'll find you one." 

I thought about this. I didn't really care about my name that much. Mom and aunt Mitsuki where the only ones who called me by my real name anyway. Actually, now that I think of it I already have two other names. 

"Komori, Deku," I said. 

He raised an eyebrow and asked "Doesn't that mean bat, useless….oh wait Japanese you put the last name in front of the first…but still, do you really want to be called useless bat.". 

I looked him in the eyes and said "yes"

"Ok then," he said writing something down on a piece of paper. 

He then pulled out two phones and gave me one "This phone will be exclusively for you to call me on," he said pointing to the phone in his hand "The phone you have has the number for this phone memorize it, your not going anywhere until you do, got it." 

I nodded.

"Good," he said. 

After a few moments of him writing he stood back up and said "Ok then you'll spend the night here and after that, it's off to the airport to go...wherever you want to go. Do you have anywhere in mind right now.?". 

I immediately wanted to say home, but then the image of mom's body flashed in my mind.I couldn't go back there not now. But if not there then where? Where should I go what should I do? I wanted to be a hero but… 

Another image flashed In my mind this time it was of Frightening Bolt.

…..I'm not sure I want to be a hero anymore. 

Apparently, I had started crying which my father had noticed and was now attempting to calm me down. Which went about as well as you would think a corporate drone, trying to comfort a traumatized eight year old would go. 

"Hey uh It's okay not knowing what you want to do plenty of people don't...hey, I have an Idea why don't you go to Tibet they have all sorts of spiritual stuff there and clearly you have some problems, "He said. 

I snapped out of it and wiped my tears away."Please just take me to my room" I said in a small voice. 

Later that night

 **Bang**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed as I jolted upwards. 

Another nightmare.

Tears were already racing down my cheeks. Dammit, why am I such A cry baby! 

Why am I so useless!Why couldn't I save her!What type of hero can't even save their own mom !? 

The minute I thought the word hero the image of Frightening Bolts face raced across my mind.

I felt nauseous. I ran over to the bathroom inside my room and vomited into the toilet. 

No matter what anyone says this will always be the lowest point of my life, 8-year-old me crying kneeled down over a toilet. 

After I ran out of tears the image of Frightening bolts face ran through my mind once more. Except this time instead of fear, I felt anger. 

Angry towards the man who had killed my mother, angry towards the police who couldn't even entertain the idea of a pro-hero doing something wrong, anger towards myself for being a coward and doing nothing as he killed her. 

Never again.

I knew what I was going to do now.

From this day onwards I swear to you mom, I will bring that man to justice. And not just Him but anyone who thinks they can hurt people, kill people and get away with it. 

He would wage war on crime. But not as a hero, no he would be something better, and thanks to my father I had all the resources I needed to do so. 

"I swear mom, I will bring him to justice I Swear." 

But first I would need training. Maybe Tibet wasn't such a bad place to start after all.

The next day

My father walked into the room at 6:00 early the next morning.

"Good morning, I didn't expect you to be awake so early," he said 

"I want to go to Tibet," I said coldly. 

"Oh so you went with my idea, well at least you know where you want to go, any idea what your gonna do when you get there," he asked. 

I smiled slightly for the first time since that day and said "Yes"


	3. Batman:origin part three

'Thoughts'

"speach"

Izuku's P.O.V.

From that point on I had dedicated the next ten years of my life to training.

I went all over the world learning mental and physical techniques, I went to the best school's from all over the globe, and received degrees in many fields. But the thing I had focused most on was improving my detective skills. 

Beating up bad guys is great and all, but it didn't matter If I couldn't prove that they were guilty, this would be necessary to bring that mockery of a hero, Fighting bolt to justice anyway, as well as any other corrupt hero. 

Surprisingly enough things went pretty well along the way. I almost died a few times but besides that smooth sailing. I had planned to continue training until he was twenty-one, but then life finally decided to throw a wrench in my plan's. 

3 months ago.

I was at the airport about to go to my next training destination when suddenly I got a call. That was strange enough as I rarely ever get calls unless it was relating to my current training. 

I took out my phone and was shocked to see it was my dad who had called.

Never in all these years had he called me. Not that I expected him to, I mean with how much money he had spent to keep me away from him and all. 

Why would he be calling me now? 

Whatever it was, it probably was not good news.

I braced myself for the worst and answered.

"Hello is this Izuku Midoriya ?" asked a voice on the other end. 

That wasn't dad.

'Who was this? What happened to dad?How did he know my real name ?' 

I slapped myself.

'Focus Izuku, I'm not going to get any answers by asking questions in my head.'

I regained my composure and responded, "yes, who is this ?" 

"We are the board that is now running this company, and we regret to inform you that your father has been assassinated."Said the man on the phone.

….

I…..didn't know what to think about that.

I no longer hated him, after all without him I wouldn't be able to avenge mom and bring justice, but at the same time I could never fully forgive him for leaving mom, no amount of money would get me to forgive him for that. Hearing that I was now an orphan upset me but not because of the great fatherly bond we shared but because money was now something I had to worry about as there was no way this board world continue to fund my activities. 

"We are sorry for your lost. Now as for the arrangement you had with your father, we are sorry but we will have put that to an end."He said in a fake apologetic tone. 

Knew it. well, time for plan B. 

"However on the bright side your father did leave you a large sum of money in his will, which would be enough to last you your entire life, we will send the money to your account, once again we are sorry for your lost please have a nice day."He said before hanging up. 

I was honestly surprised he left me anything. I thought that if he were to die I would be on my own, guess plan B won't be necessary then. 

Either way Looks like I'll have to cut my training short. Dad may have sent me a lot of money but it was not the basically unlimited funding I had before, and I would need a lot of money to even get started. 

Looks like It's time to go home.

The present

Finally, the preparations had been finished. I had used about half my funds, but now I could finally start. 

The revenge ten years in the making would start.

When I got to Japan the first thing I did was hire a construction company to build me a house. 

Well, calling it a house would be doing it a disservice it was more like a mansion, with state of the art defense systems crammed everywhere I could fit them. 

It was five stories high and looked like a castle with four long pillars that had sniper turrets filled with rubber bullets concealed within them. The gates were electrified and the bushes had high tech sensors in them. 

Safe to say people would have a very difficult time even getting to his front door if they were uninvited. 

This type of security went throughout the entire house.

About half a mile beneath the mansion was a large cave system. I had plans for it but until I could find a way to do a massive constitution job by myself, without anyone finding out that was going to have to wait. 

I went up to my personal study. The room was lined with bookshelves, with a desk at the end of it. Behind the desk was a one-way window so he could see out but no one could see in. 

I went over to the desk and pressed the hidden button underneath it, revealing the staircase to my hidden room.

It was a medium-sized room just big enough to fulfill its purpose. In the back was a large computer. This computer was meant to do a large number of things from looking up classified of information, Scanning both organic and non-organic matter, and it was connected to all sorts of traffic cameras, police scanners, and more to keep me up to date on crime in the city. 

The walls of the room where littered with gadgets and weapons that I had , Grappling hooks, explosives, smoke bombs, Swords, and much more.

I went over to the computer and pushed a combination of buttons, and in the center of the room a cylinder rose up revealing….the combat suit.

It was mostly black with some grey accents. It had sharp fins on its arms meant for snapping blade's and while I didn't expect to find many people using swords it didn't hurt to have. Small slabs of armor throughout the suit so I could be protected and still move freely, It was also insulated so he could resist electrical cowl had a direct line to his computer which would alert him to any crimes in the area, as well as a voice modulator that will allow me to alter my voice. The cowl also gave me night and infrared vision when I needed it. Then came the best part the utility belt It looked small but it could carry a surprising amount of things. 

All this was more basic than I had wanted it to be but I didn't want to go through more than half of my funds before I had even started. Even still I felt like something was missing. 

"ALERT ROBBERY IN PROGRESS."The computer droned.

Now, time for a test run.

Later

I arrived at the scene perched on the opposite building. There I could see the villains in question robbing jewelry store. One villain was pointing his finger at the cashier, he probably had some sort of quirk that allowed his finger to shoot some sort of projectile, but it might be something else he could possibly have a quirk that will let him kill the cashier quickly, either way, can't change it need to take him down quietly or quickly. 

The other two were taking the jewels, one looked to have some kind of quirk that lets him move things with his mind, and the other had four arms and looked strong.

Alright time to move in.

I shoot my grappling hook right through the store window an inch past the first villains face before he can react I activate it, rushing in and kicking him in the face. 

Before the other villains could react I threw a smoke pellet directly in the psychic villains face. In the panic, the four-armed villain punched the other villain knocking him outside the store. I quickly jump onto the four armed guys back and slam a pellet full of knockout gas causing him to fall unconscious. 

With the fight done I am my grappling hook at an adjacent building and speed away from the scene, landing on the building. 

Running from rooftop to rooftop I thought 'Well that was easy…a bit too easy'. 

I barely managed to dodge the capture tool that was coming towards me.

"Not bad, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you for vigilantism" I heard a tired voice say. 

I turned around to see Eraserhead standing there his quirk active. 

I used to really like Eraserhead seeing as he was the closest thing to a quirkless hero there was. Then I learned about the expulsions, how he judged people swiftly and with nothing taken into consideration. As someone who knew what it was like to deemed worthless by people who knew nothing about you, this pissed me off. 

"Eraserhead, didn't think you would be out tonight, don't you have a lesson plan to make, or did you expel your entire class already, "I said my voice distorted. 

"You know who I am ?" he asked

I nodded "I know a lot of things. Shota Aizawa, underground hero, and teacher at U.A. Has a reputation for expelling students he deems to have no potential. Which is pretty presumptuous if you ask me." 

"Presumptuous? He asked. "I just don't like wasting my time on kids that would never make it as heroes." 

"And what gives you the right to judge something like potential. Your their teacher but only because your the top underground hero, other then that your still capable of making mistakes and yet if you see a student, you think is not worth your o so precious time then you don't even give them a second glance before disposing of them and all the hard work they put into getting there."I growled. 

Eraserhead raised an eyebrow "Sounds like you speak from experience. Are you one of my former students." 

"No, just someone who thinks fairness should be a factor in everything," I responded 

"Life isn't fair," he said 

"That doesn't mean you need to make it worse. Enough, we both know what you're here for so why just start, what do you say….midnight."I said looking behind me at the 18+ hero who had been sneaking up behind me. 

I dropped a smoke pellet as I barely dodged the whip and then activated my inferred.

"Damn he's good" I heard midnight say. 

"Less talking more fighting, activate you quirk I'll step back and cover his escape routes, "Eraserhead said. 

As if it would be that easy.

I pressed down on the side of my cowl causing my gas mask to rise up covering my mouth.

Going into the mist I threw a shuriken next to her foot. 

Midnight heard the sound and with her sight obstructed she whipped it thinking it was me, getting her whip stuck on the tip.

Taking this opportunity I punched her in the face knocking her back and while she was stunned I threw a bolas from my utility belt trapping her. Not giving her a chance to pull any tricks I dealt another blow to her face knocking her unconscious. 

I waited until the mist faded. I heard Eraserheads capture weapon coming and before it could trap me I grabbed it out of midair and yanked it causing Eraserhead to come falling towards me. 

But before I could do anything he threw caltrops at me forcing me to dodge.

As he landed I threw smoke bombs down.

I moved as quietly as possible but Eraserhead was ready and as I tried to approach he threw caltrops out all over the rooftop limiting my movement. 

' not enough.'

I took out my grappling hook and shot it at Eraserhead. It connected and I shot towards him the momentum throwing us both off the building. 

We landed in an alleyway adjacent from the building. I used my grappling hook to slow my fall and Eraserhead used his capture gear. 

'All this work and he hasn't even realized'

I saw him reach for his caltrops, but I threw a shuriken to stop him.

Not letting up I jumped up and ran on the wall and tried to axe kick him but he dodged.

Eraserhead tried to counter by punching me while I was recovering, but instead of getting up into punching range I let myself fall and threw a glue bomb at him.

Eraserhead tried to move back but he put too much force into his punch and the momentum kept him in place long enough for the glue bomb to go off, trapping the pro hero. 

Getting back up I sweep kicked him causing him to fall and the glue kept him down.

The fight was done.

I leaned up against the wall panting, exhausted.

"You know," I said between breaths "This only proves my point about you being presumptuous. " 

"And how does me doing my job, trying to stop a vigilante, prove that I'm presumptuous ?"He asked also panting.

"Well to start I'm not a vigilante," I said. 

"Oh please."He huffed "Don't try to tell me you're a hero, I keep up to date with heroes in the area I would now if you were" 

I laughed a little. "I never said I was a hero, I'm just not a vigilante. You see the law defines a vigilante as an unlicensed civilian using their quirk to stop a crime. I however never used my quirk." 

"What ?" Eraserhead asked turning his head to me with a confused expression.

"I never used my quirk. That means I'm not a vigilante. Technically by word of law I never committed vigilantism. The only person who did something illegal here was midnight and yourself, for attacking a civilian."I explained. 

"So that's why you didn't attack even when you knew midnight was sneaking up on you If you attacked you could still be charged for attacking a pro-hero."He said "Then what was the point of fighting us? Why didn't you just tell us this before we attacked you ?." 

"One, you might not have believed me If I told you I stopped three villains without using my quirk, by fighting you it demonstrates the plausibility of my claim, and two I needed the practice, "I explained. 

"Practice? Your calling fighting two pro heroes practice, now look who's being presumptuous" He grumbled. 

"Well...I had an escape plan in case things went south." I said rubbing the back of my head in slight embarrassment. 

"Although," I said bringing my hand to my chin. "I didn't take possible reinforcements into consideration. Guess I'll have to do better next time. It was nice talking to you Eraserhead but if someone sees us like this they will most likely assume I'm a villain." 

I pulled out my grappling hook.

"Wait !"Eraserhead shouted startling me.

"What," I asked Regaining my composure. 

"Given how well you're equipped, I take it this is not a one-time thing."He said. 

I nodded.

"Then since I can't legally stop you let me give you some advice. Make a name for yourself. What's your code name."He asked 

'Uhhhhhhhhhh'

"Uhh wh-what would you say if I said I...didn't have one ?"I said nervously.

"I'd say that I'm ashamed that I lost to you." He sighed "listen, Intimidation is key and the best tool for Intimidation is to have a reputation, just don't reveal too much about yourself. 

'That's….really good advice now that I think about it. HOW DID I NOT THINK OF THAT.' 

I sighed and aimed my grappling hook again.

"Thanks for the advice," I said before speeding off. 

AT THE MANSION.

'STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, HOW COULD I FORGET INTIMIDATION TACTICS.'

I sighed. 'I knew something was missing.'

'I need to find a code name but what ?'

Suddenly realization struck. 

'Of course, once again I find myself needing a different name, Komori .wait I used that name as an alias before it's unlikely anyone will make that connection but better safe than sorry….how about…..Batman. 

Yeah, I like it. 


	4. First of the family

" **Speach"**

 _ **Thoughts**_

3 Months later At at H.N.N. news 

No P.O.V.

"Welcome to H.N.N. news, For our first story today we shift away from the hero society into the illegal world of vigilantes, or….not? Said the newswomen.

"That right for the last three months a new vigilante has made himself known in Japan, calling himself Batman. However, it seems due to him not using a quirk he cannot be charged to vigilantism." said the newsman. 

"That's right a legal technicality means that so long as no one can prove he's using his quirk, then he can fight villains just like the heroes, except without a license. The question is should the legal definition of vigilante be changed for one person? Here with more comments on the matter is Nyusu Tayori with Midnight" Said the newswomen. 

The camera switched screens to show midnight on a couch next to a different new's women.

"Hi, I am Nyusu Tayori here with midnight." Said the woman next to midnight. 

"Now midnight you said you fought this batman if that's the case shouldn't he be categorized as a villain for attacking a pro-hero ?" Nyusu asked. 

"Nope" midnight said with an upset look on her face clearly not happy with the situation "The guy is smart and knew we would think he was a vigilante and waited for us to attack, and since he never used a quirk during the fight everything he did can be listed as self-defense." 

"So he can just go around committing vigilantism but because of this one technicality, he can't be charged? Shouldn't he be charged with assaulting the villains? The law is listing him as a civilian so he shouldn't have any protection from that right ?" Nyusu asked with a look of worry and befuddlement. 

Midnight sighed "Again nope. You see the self-defense law states that if you are at the scene were the crime is taking place and if you don't use your quirk then any actions except murder towards the villain are not illegal, and even if Batman actively goes to those crime scenes under the law its as if he was there from the beginning." 

"But how do we know he hasn't been using his quirk? He could have been using it secretly the whole time. I have heard rumors of villains claiming that he used his quirk on them." said Nyusu 

"Investigators have looked at the villains he fought and most of them are simply taken down punches or kicks, and any if they see anything that could have been done by a quirk there is typically some form of proof that it was the work of one of his gadgets. And yes there are some villains that have claimed to see Batman uses his quirk on them, but problem with that is they all have different claims on what his quirk is, one said he had an illusion quirk, another said he could fly, and one said that he could summon an army of bats and monkeys to form a giant version of himself, yes that was a real claim."Midnight said in a tone so tired Eraserhead would be proud."So either this guy has a thousand quirks or the criminals are lying to try and get Batman in trouble out of spite, guess which one is more believable." 

"So there's nothing anyone can do to stop this guy from basically breaking the law." Asked Nyusu.

"Nope. Most of our laws are quirk based namely because we thought no one in their right mind would try and do any of these things without a quirk."Midnight said frustratedly "I mean what person goes, gee I'm gonna go out and look for villains to fight without professional training and also I'm gonna handicap myself by not using my quirk, I mean its insane right It's just….ugh."midnight had started thwacking her whip against the arm of the chair in frustration. 

"Well, it seems that he would have had to of had some sort of training. I mean he beat multiple villains and even you and another pro hero all without a quirk, so he would have to have some kind of combat training and training to handle those gadgets of his. Do you have any idea on where he could have gotten this training or the gadgets for that matter?"Nyusu asked. 

"Ok, I am getting tired of saying nope, I'm sorry If I'm being a bit rude but we have a vigilante we can't arrest and the hero society has been going crazy trying to find a way to stop him, and the police has been getting on our asses about finding anything, anything at all that we can charge this guy with, but there's nothing. We can't find out his identity, where he gets his stuff, anything we have no information whatsoever, he comes to a crime scene fights and leaves and gives no clues on anything about him, AND WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT."Midnight ranted. 

After that midnight and Nyusu sat there in silence for a few moment before nyusu said, in a slightly scared voice "Well clearly your pretty frustrated so I think we should end this interview, but before we go there is one important question do you think we should change the legal definition for vigilantism, because of this one person?

Midnight fell to the sofa her hand on her face and her head down exhausted she said "Absolutely. Batman's existence tells people that they can go out and fight crime so long as they don't use there quirk, and he makes it look so easy, but it's not. Midnight looked directly at the camera "Please if there is anyone else thinking about doing what Batman is doing, then please don't, Batman has probably years of training as well as access to various amount of gadgets which allow him to fight these villains, and to Batman I understand wanting to do the right thing, but what you are doing has negative consequences on society as a whole, become a pro hero, you clearly have the skills to do so and you would be able to use your quirk as well as all your gadgets, just please stop before someone gets hurt."Midnight begged. 

"Well thank you for your input midnight and hopefully Batman here's the message," said Nyusu. 

Midoriya manor

Izuku's P.O.V.

 _Sorry midnight but I have things to do that I couldn't do as a hero._

It had been three months since I had become Batman. I Altered all of my equipment to fit my name, the shurikens had been replaced with batarangs, and all my gadgets now had some resemblance to a bat or had a bat symbol on it. 

The combat suit was now the bat suit. I had redesigned the whole suit. The cowl now had two points that resemble bat ears. The chest had a bat symbol on it. It now featured a cape that resembled bat wings, which allowed me to glide. 

Unfortunately, because of this, I was now at a quarter of my funds. 

I had been doing research on Frightening bolt and had found some incriminating evidence even some linking him to my mother's murder…..but it's not enough. The world knew nothing of my mother's murder and when I expose Frightening bolt I want every one of his crime's exposed with him. 

"CRIME ALERT, MUGGING AT THE HOTH DISTRICT." cried the computer. 

Well, looks like bolt would have to wait for a little bit. 

Hoth district

"HELP OH PLEASE HELP"I heard a female voice cry as I rushed to scene.

 _Well that's an unusual way to cry for help, sound pretty fake to_

I reached the scene of the crime if you wanted to call it that. When I looked down into alley I saw a young blonde woman seemingly being mugged by a large man except the man's movements seemed off, like he was some kind of robot. 

_Well, this is obviously some kind of trap if not for me then for some other hero. I could just leave but she might trap, some other hero.  
_

I jump down onto the robot man destroying him, and then I threw a glue bomb at the women. 

"Wha- Hey let me go" cried the women trapped against the wall by the glue. 

"Who are you after?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about?"She asked "I wasn't going after anyone I just wanted to get your attention. How did you know this mugging was fake?" 

_So she was after me, better find out more._

"Your not a great actress among other things, no offense." I said, "Now why were you after me." 

"Uhh well….I want to help you," she says nervously. 

" **Sigh** listen I appreciate the thought but I don't-."

"Midoriya, Izuku"She said interrupting me.

There was a pause. 

"I have no idea what you talking about," I said a bit too calmly. 

"There's no point in lying about it, you see a lot of people think your just not using your quirk, and to our quirk based society that is the perfect excuse, that the only reason your not using your quirk is so you can avoid being called a vigilante, but to someone quirkless like me it makes just as much sense that your quirkless too and there aren't exactly a lot of quirkless people in the world let alone Japan so figuring out who you were was easy from there."She said in a weird combination of confidence and anxiousness. 

_She's quirkless? Wait I knew she looked familiar, but what is she doing in Japan? Did she really come all the way here just to offer me help?  
_

I almost blushed.

I threw the pellet containing a special acid meant specifically to melt this glue freeing her "We should talk somewhere more private. Since you know my identity that means you probably know where I live. Meet me at my house and we will talk more about your threat/offer. 

I aimed my grappling hook at the top of the building.

"Wait I didn't tell you my name."She said.

"I already know who you are, Melissa shield, "I said before rocketing away back to the mansion. 

Midoriya manor

You know Inviting a pretty girl, that came all the way from I-Island to help me, to my house alone was much easier when I was Batman. 

For some reason whenever I put on the batsuit it's almost like I'm a completely different person as if my want for justice consumes me and all that matters is stopping crime. But when the cowl was off I went back to being shy, nervous, not fully in control of himself Izuku. I could still feel my batman persona when I was Izuku and I could still feel my Izuku persona when I was Batman. But its like one is always subdued while the other is in control. It is strange. 

But could worry about that later.

Right now the top priority was to find out what to do about miss Shield.

 **DING DONG**

The doorbell rang.

I looked at the camera showing the front gate and sure enough there she was.

I pressed the button to open the gates and turn off the defenses. 

Soon enough I heard a knock on my door.

Breathing deeply I opened it and said "C-come in we….have a lot to talk about. Let's head to my study." 

She nodded her head her smile never leaving her face.

We walk through the halls of my mansion heading towards my study and Melissa suddenly said "You're different than when I met you in the alley you seem more…..relaxed, which is weird since you look a lot more nervous than before but still It's hard to explain but….I like it. 

I felt the heat rush to my face. I must've looked like a tomato. 

Melissa laughed.

We reached my study and I pulled up a chair to the opposite side of my of my desk and we sat down.

"Do you want something to drink or something?" I said. 

"No thanks," she said. 

"S-so," I said still not looking directly at her out of embarrassment "Tell me everything that lead to you coming here." 

"Well, I had heard about a vigilante, that because of a technicality could not be charged with vigilantism by not using his quirk. I had thought that it was odd that someone so capable would handicap themselves like that. Why would he not just become a pro-hero? While everyone else just assumed you were some sort of insane attention seeker I started thinking deeper. What if the reason he doesn't use his quirk, is because he doesn't have one. Maybe the reason he Isn't a hero is that the hero community wrote him off and so being a vigilante but taking advantage of his quirklessness was the only way to be a hero. After figuring that out I just looked at every quirkless person in musutafu and I found you. So am I correct about your motive.?"She said. 

_Wow she really thought hard about this_

"W-well yes….and no."I responded, "I….stopped wanting to become a hero after a…...incident." 

"When Frightening bolt killed your mother."Melissa interrupted with a frown on her face. "I read up on everything about you before you disappeared. The police files said that you claimed that he killed your mother, although the police chalked it up to you being in shock." 

"Because there is no way a hero could ever do something bad, "I growled angrily. 

"I'm sorry," She said. 

I sighed calming myself down"It's-It's fine. You don't need to apologize." 

"As I was saying I stopped wanting to be a hero after that, but I still wanted to bring justice. Not just to villains, not just to bolt, but to everyone who would dare use their powers to hurt others villains, heroes, anyone. So after the police took me to my father, he told me he would give me all the money I wanted to do whatever I wanted…..as long as I stayed far away from him."I said. 

"That's terrible, I know you said I didn't have to apologize but…..I'm sorry."She said.

This is the nicest anyone has been to me in over ten years. A warm feeling spreading through my chest, and my cheeks.

I turned my face trying to conceal my blush.

"L-like Is-said you really don't need to apologize, but-" I turned my head to face her, and smiled "Thank you." 

"Are you sure you the same Batman that I met back at that alleyway? Because you seem completely different." She teased. 

"B-b-back to the story I used that opportunity to train myself in just about every way I could think of until one day I got news that my father died. Fortunately, to my surprise, he left me a large amount of money in his will so I used that money to set myself up and became Batman."I finished. 

"So I was right about the person but wrong about the motive." Melissa said."So you became Batman because of a distaste for heroes and so you could do private investigations on other heroes, that seems pretty shady."Melissa said with a suspicious squint. 

"Please don't try and stop me. You brought it up earlier, that I was different when I was Batman, I noticed it too, when I have that cowl on the only thing that matters is my mission to bring justice and save live's and I won't let you stop me."I said firmly. 

"Don't worry I trust you, and to be honest the idea of someone keeping an eye on the heroes and keeping them honest is a good idea. I want in" She said 

"I'm sorry. What?"I said flabbergasted. 

"I want in. You can't expect to monitor all of hero society by yourself can you?"She asked. 

"Well umm."I stammered. 

"Also I'm guessing that after building and mansion and creating all those gadgets you're probably starting to worry about money right."She added.

"Uhhhhhh" was all I could respond with.

"And I know you Identity so really you don't have much of choice."She said in a cocky tone. 

The only thing I could do way stammer in defeat, maybe I should have just had this conversation in the bat-suit because apparently, that's the only time I can talk to people without acting like an idiot. 

"So here's the deal.I'll provide funding, build more gadgets as well as other things, and monitor the city, and you can go out a punch the bad ."She said.

"...Ok"I said not knowing what else to say with her taking complete control of the situation.

"Perfect so,...partners?"She asked extending her hand.

"Wait! You didn't even tell me why YOU are doing this. I told you why I'm Batman why do you want to help me?" I asked. 

"Well...when I figured out you where quirkless I….I figured you could be a huge Inspiration for quirkless people everywhere. People may not know your quirkless but they know you fight quirkless and that may be enough. So for that reason I…...I want to help you. To show quirkless people like us that they can still achieve great things."She said with fire in her eyes. 

_An inspiration...to people like us?_

 _I had never really thought about it like that. I had been so preoccupied with my mission that I hadn't even really thought about inspiring people. When I was a kid, inspiring people had always been a huge part of my dream, making people feel safe telling them that they could achieve their dreams, when did I forget that?  
_

 _Of course, I knew the answer I forgot when my mom died. After that, the inspirational part of my dream faded away in favor of the punching bad people part._

 _I know avenging mom is important but. What would mom think If she knew that I all but gave up on a part of my dream, because of her? Of course, I would never blame her for this…. but she would.  
_

 _Maybe this was my second chance._

"Well, I think…..I think that this could work."I said. 

She smiled and extended her hand again."Partners?"She asked. 

I smiled and said "Partners" Shaking her hand. 

"Wait! Something just came to mind. You said you were going to fund me, but how are you going to do that? We can't just take money from your father and even if we did he would eventually get curious about what we are using all this money for. And I'm not really comfortable with more people knowing I'm Batman."I said. 

She smiled a smile that just told me that she was going to do something crazy and that I couldn't stop her.I've known her for half a day, why does it feel like I've known her for years now!?

"You and me. Are going to start our own support company!"She said. 

…

"WHAT!"I screamed.


	5. Not a chapter but please read

**Sorry this is not a chapter but I wanted to address something.**

 **Many of the reviews I get are the story is good but please fix your grammar.**

 **Firstly I would like to apologize about the grammar mistakes I'm new to writing fanfic's**

 **So I don't have much experience.**

 **Secondly I would like to say that I am going to improve my grammar overtime and at some point will update my older chapters to fix them.**

 **Third I would like to ask that you point out these mistakes if you see them so that way I don't make them again.**

 **And lastly About the first person narrative of the story.I have received request to remove the first person and to be honest I kind of first person was me experimenting with something I have not really done before and I don't think worked out very only reason I'm hesitant to change it is because it would be very strange if the story shifted from all first person to all third the next chapter will have less first person and more third you want the story to be entirely in first or third person or a mix of both then please say so in your reviews.**

 **Thank you for reading this and thank you for reading the story in general.**


	6. A shocking battle

**Authors note**

 **Hey so I'm gonna go a bit lighter on the P.O.V. stuff this chapter let Let me know if you like it or if you want me to go back to mostly P.O.V. Also just a reminder  
**

" **Speach"**

 _Thoughts_

2 weeks later

Izuku P.O.V.

When Melissa said we were going to start our own support company, I thought she was kidding. BUT NO! She was serious. Apparently, the story she had given her father for coming here was that she was going to start a support company of her own, and before she had met me she had already started making it! It's a good thing she was right about my identity otherwise she would have looked really dumb. 

It only took us both a week to finish setting up the company. We already had some buyers lined up thanks to Melissa being the daughter of David shield. We now somehow had a ridiculous amount of money. 

A lot of which is being spent on my new gadgets.

Once again it seems I underestimated Melissa.

That cave underneath the mansion. Before I could not do anything with it because it would require people to build it and I wanted to keep being Batman a secret. Well thanks to Melissa's 

Robots I moved my main base of operations from the secret room to my new Batcave. 

My batarangs now had more variations such as explosive, shock, and more.

Also, Melissa didn't like how my only mode of transportation was my grappling hook. Personality I thought it was the best way to move around without attracting too much attention, but she insisted on having a car so we made the batmobile. 

The batmobile was probably one of the faster cars on the planet, it was equipped with turrets filled with rubber bullets. The entire car acted as a taser so if anyone that the car didn't recognize- zap. There were so many other things like the caves defenses, New gadgets and more that it was almost overwhelming.

On another note, Melissa was now helping me gather evidence on Frightening Bolt. She couldn't be on the field but she had very impressive computer and hacking skills. 

She keeps watch of everything from the Batcave under the code name Oracle. 

We were going to continue gathering evidence today but something strange happened.

No P.O.V.

Izuku was in his bat-suit with his cowl down, in the Batcave, with Melissa looking at the bat computer. 

"Hey I didn't want to ask in case it was personal, but why is everything bat themed," Melissa asked. 

There was a pause.

"Well, when I was a kid other kids wanted to call me something that meant useless. They tried calling me Deku but that was too obvious and one of them got in trouble with his parents, so they had to come up with something different, they decided that a bat was a useless animal because of its blindness and so they call me Komori, which means bat. So when my dad told me to pick a fake name to go under Deku, Komori were the first two things that came to mind. So when I came back to Japan and need another fake name I figured, why stop now, and used the bat theme again." Izuku explained. 

Melissa sighed "The more I hear about your life the more grateful I am about mine."

"Y-Yeah…...So what did you call me here for." Izuku asked desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, so something strange happened at U.A. the camera's at the U.S.J. went down and the signals are being jammed," Melissa explained. 

"You mean someone might be attacking U.A.? That's insane, It's the most secure place in the city, except for here, not to mention it has a bunch of pro heroes teaching there including All Might. If someone were going to attack they would either have to be absolutely insane or incredibly dangerous." Izuku said. 

"Exactly. It could just be nothing, but if whoever, it was who did this managed to get past U.A.'s defenses then Whoever this is, is not an idiot." Melissa continued. 

"Then I better head over there and check it out," Izuku said putting his cowl over his face. 

Izuku jumped into the batmobile and drove out of the cave.

U.S.J.

Izuku stood on the roof of the U.S.J., having parked the batmobile in an alleyway and then grappling his way up.

Seeing as the roof was a dome made of glass it made it extremely easy for Izuku to spot the villains throughout the facility as well as what looked to be students scattered around as well.

Izuku took notice specifically of three students trapped on a boat in the flood zone, with villains surrounding them.

 _Judging by them not trying to board the boat they probably don't know what their quirks are._

 _Still, they look like they need the most help._ Thought Izuku.

Izuku smashed through the ceiling throwing era electric batarangs into the water effectively taking care of the villains, and landing onto the boats. 

The students Izuku saw turned out to be Asui Tsuyu, Minoru Mineta, and Hitoshi shinso. 

"Woah its Batman! He saved us!" Shouted Mineta. 

"What happened here?" Asked Izuku.

"Why should we tell you." Said Tsuyu clearly not a fan.

"How about because he saved our lives. Also is now really the time for this." Shinso said.

"A buncha villains came out of this black mist portal thing an are trying to kill us Aizawa sensei told us to run but before we could leave the black mist guy showed us a warped us here." Mineta blurted out. 

"Thanks. Izuku said, "Can you get out of here?" 

"Yes, I should be able to get us out now that the villains are knocked out." Tsuyu said. 

"Alright," Izuku said taking his grappling hook and zipping away. 

_I should go check on Eraserhead. The rest of the zones don't have anything that would put the student's at a disadvantage."_ Thought Izuku.

Izuku zipped over to the center of the U.S.J. where Eraserhead was not doing so well. 

What looked to be some kind of monster was pinning him down to the floor and the skin on his elbow looked like it was disintegrated. Next to him was a white-haired villain with hands all over him. 

Izuku landed on a rock above them and planned his attack.

 _Ok, need to act fast. The monster probably has some kind of strength or endurance quirk so punching him won't work. His brain is exposed so If I throw an electric Batarang at it, then I should be able to cause some sort of brain failure. The thing doesn't look like its sentient meaning I don't need to worry about killing it._ Izuku thought.

Izuku took three electric Batarang and threw them directly at the monster's brain. 

They hit and together released a powerful shock, causing the monster to fall.

"WHAT!" Screamed the hand villain.

Izuku leaped down next to Eraserhead. 

"Can you stand?" Izuku asked.

"Yes. Are my students ok?" Eraserhead asked.

"They should be fine you need to get out of here. I'll take care of the rest." Izuku said.

"YOU!" screamed the hand villain. "How did you hurt my nomu his shock absorption should make it so no one could hurt him, not even all might!"

"When you say shock absorption I assume you mean physical shock, correct?" Izuku asked.

"Duh." The hand villain replied. 

"Well, then the answer is simple. Its entire brain is exposed, even if it absorbs the attack it's still really easy to penetrate." Izuku replied. 

"Gurrrrr. Well, it doesn't matter, because of my nomu's second quirk, SUPER REGENERATION!"

The hand villain said pointing to the nomu who had just finished healing the burns from the shock.

"NOW NOMU KILL THE BOTH OF THEM!" The hand villain screamed pointing at Izuku and Eraserhead. 

There was a pause as the nomu laid there motionless.

"I said. KILL THEM!" The hand villain screamed again.

The nomu did not move.

Izuku almost wanted to laugh "You do know the no form of regeneration is going to fix the type of brain damage that a shock that strong would make right? Sure it will fix the burns but that things brain is never going to work properly and while the thing was a mindless monster, you still need a brain to do basic things like receiving and following orders and also moving. In summary, that thing is not getting back." He explained. 

"Nice." Said Eraserhead. 

"No...No...NO….NO NO NO NO NO!" Screamed the hand villain. "He was supposed to beat ALL MIGHT! He was supposed to be the anti-symbol of peace! He wasn't supposed to lose to some RANDOM NPC! You-You cheated!" 

"Did you just call an NPC?" Izuku asked.

"I'll -I'LL KILL YOU! Don't think I don't recognize you, Batman! My name is Shigaraki tomura, remember it, because it will be the last thing you ever hear!" Shigaraki roared as he lunged at Izuku. 

Ten seconds later

Shigaraki was now beaten and handcuffed. To keep him from disintegrating the cuffs Izuku had broken both his hands and wrist.

"Well, that was easy. Almost kind of anti-climatic. Oh well, Eraserhead you find someplace safe while I go check on the other student's." Izuku said. 

But before either of them could do anything black smoke appeared in front of them.

"Shigaraki on of the students has escaped we should-" the villain stopped seeing that both the nomu and Shigaraki were defeated. 

"Well, this was….unexpected. So you are the famous Batman. It would seem that your skills are just as impressive as they say if you defeated the nomu. You may call me Kurogiri and we are the league of villains and I'll be taking my accomplice back." Said Kurogiri. 

Izuku had turned on the infrared vision in his cowl to see if the villain had a body, which he did. 

Izuku then threw a Batarang a couple feet to the left of Kurogiri. 

"It seems like you aim needs work perhaps you're not that skilled after-" Kurogiri was interrupted by the Batarang curving back and hitting him in back and then releasing another electric shock, the fact that he was wearing a metal neck thing did not help him in the slightest. 

_I think these may be one of my favorite gadgets._ Izuku thought as the villain was being electrocuted.

He fell down smoking the mist going back into his body until the only mist that remained were those that were covering his head and hands.

Izuku walks up to the fallen villain and took a syringe out of his belt before injecting its contents into Kurogiri. 

"What that?" Asked Eraserhead. 

"Something to keep him knocked out for long enough for the police to contain him." Izuku answers.

"Good. So you mind explaining how you knew we were under attack?" Eraserhead asked.

"I have my ways," Izuku said slightly nervous. 

"That's not an answer. You know we could charge you with breaking into private property." Eraserhead said.

"Yeah, I'm sure the media and the public would love that. Breaking news U.A. gets invaded by villains, Batman shows up saves some three students and a teacher, and captures the villains and U.A. sues him for breaking and entering." Izuku responds calling his bluff. 

Suddenly All Might burst into place.

"I AM HERE!" He shouted looking absolutely pissed.

He came in ready to beat the hell out of the villains who would dare attack his students. But then he saw the defeated villains and his face shifted from pissed to confused and then relief.

All Might's eyes landed on Izuku and Eraserhead. 

He dashed over to them "What happened? Where are the students?" He asked.

"They were scattered across the facility, Batman says he save a few of them. The Villains warped here using that mist villain on the floor over there, don't worry Batman gave him something that will keep him unconscious. That monster over there was meant to kill you and somehow it had multiple quirks those being shock absorption, and super regeneration. It would have been a big problem hap batman not sent a large shock straight to its brain. Then Batman then took out the other two who seem to be leading this attack." Eraserhead explained. 

"It's a good thing Batman showed up then." All might said. "Batman, thank you for saving my students." 

_Keep calm Izuku keep calm you can freak out later._ Izuku thought trying to keep himself from fanboying.

"Right w-well They are not safe yet. If you want to pay me back then go check on them." Izuku said barely keeping his composure.

"Right." All might said. Then he sprinted to the zones.

After he left Izuku walked over to nomu. He took a Batarang and sliced off a piece of the nomu and put it in his belt. 

"What are you doing?" Eraserhead asked.

"This league of villains was able to make a creature with multiple quirks that they can control completely. Not to mention if I didn't have my electric batarangs then I don't think any of us could have beat that thing. Even All might, might not have been enough. I need to figure out how they did this." Izuku explained. 

"That sound like it could be pretty important information. Mind sharing." Asked a voice from the entrance.

Izuku and Eraserhead looked up to see nezu and all the other U.A. teachers standing at the entrance.

"Batman I think it's about time we talked," Nezu said. 


	7. Future chapters preview

**So someone was concerned that Izuku was not going to face any challenges or hardships. Don't be. I have plenty of things lined up that will give Izuku hard time and more. But thank you for speaking up thanks to you I was finally able to figure out what to do about a certain problem I was facing. Also to quickly address why I handled the fight with nomu the way I did, well here is the thing that nomu was made to fight all might and just all might. Mind you that's not me saying he would be not very effective against anything else. I'm saying that he has a weakness that could be taken advantage of by other heroes.  
**

 **Now as a thank you to that person who gave his concern, as well as everyone else for their support here is a preview for future chapters.**

 **Most of the characters will have their names, as well as some other things, be replaced with question marks so I don't completely spoil the story.  
**

"It would appear like this, Batman is going to be more of a problem than I had thought." Said ?. 

"We need to kill him NOW!" Screamed ?.

"Problem is ?, we have no clue as to his Identity. He has made sure to keep it under wraps, him not using his quirk also makes it much more difficult." respond ?.

"We can't just let him get away with humiliating us!" Yelled ?.

"Calm yourself ?, I have something special prepared for him." ? said with a dark chuckle. 

_Crap, I'm not gonna make it! But I have to make it I can't let it end like this._ Izuku thought.

"? You two need to get out of There NOW!" Izuku yelled.

"We can't If we do then ? will kill the civilians. It's a hero's job to protect the people we, can't fail them." Respond ?. 

"But what about a ? job! You can't die now ? ? Needs you!" Izuku yelled.

Izuku heard screaming on the other end

"?!" Izuku yelled.

"We are still here Izuku." ? Responded. "Izuku is what we are saying right now being recorded?"

"Yes, why?" Izuku asked. 

"Because we have something to tell ? before we go." 

_I can't move._ Izuku thought.

" It seems that you're just as skilled as people say. If you didn't get overconfident at the end, or if you knew about my quirk then I would have lost." Said ?. 

_He's right. Shit this my fault._ Thought Izuku.

"Judging by the look on your face, you are regretting your actions. But there is no fear of death in your expression. Let me guess you are more concerned about the people I'll kill that you could have saved, then you are your own life." ? elaborated. 

Izuku stays silent. 

? chuckled. "You don't need to tell me, I already know the answer. You see I think you and I are very similar. After all, we both have a mission to take down ? ? we just go about it in different ways." ? said. 

"You kill people. Not to mention some of the ? ? that you killed were innocent. I know I've taken a special look at everyone you have ever tried to kill." Izuku respond.

"I'm only human we all make mistakes. They are unfortunate casualties in my war against ? ?." ? respond.

Izuku's face twist in rage underneath his cowl. "You're insane!" He yelled. 

"Perhaps. But if you want to make sure innocent people don't die then why not help me." ? said.

"What!?" Izuku yelled.

"We both want ? ? gone. And we both don't want innocent people to die right. Well, I know that you know almost everything. With your help, we could eradicate the ? ? and make sure no innocent die in the process. ? said. " So what do you say? Will you join me?" 

There was a pause

"Like I said you're insane. I won't go down to there level. I won't take the life of any living being criminal or not. And besides, do you really think I could ever just let you roam free after all the people you killed! Some of those people had families maybe even kids! And you took their lives without a second thought. Without giving them a chance to change and atone for their actions! I may want ? ? gone but even them I will not kill. I will NEVER help you ?!" Izuku yelled. 

There was another pause.

"A shame. But at the same time, it's not. It seems you are a ? ? batman." ? said as he smiled. 

? walked up to the still immobilized Izuku.

"Before I leave since you no doubt know my name it's only fair that I know yours." ? said as he reached his hand towards Izuku's cowl.

 **So those were the previews**

 **I wonder if you can guess who is who in each scene.**


	8. The Talk

"Speach"

 _Thoughts_

"Hello everyone and welcome back H.N.N. news. For our first story, yesterday U.A. was attacked by a group that called themselves the league of villains. The U.A. students and staff were able to capture all the villains but not without the help of the controversial Batman who appeared on the scene and help ensure both the safety of the students and the capture of the villains." Said the newswomen.

"While it is currently unknown how Batman knew of this attack, strangely enough, U.A. has released a statement that Batman had no involvement in this attack and that no charges will be held against him. This has brought people to theorize that U.A. is working with him. Supporting this theory Batman's car was seen parked outside of U.A. this afternoon.' Said the newsman. 

"This has caused many people to be split on either supporting Batman or calling for his arrest." Said the newswomen. 

With class 1-A

"Alright give me the details. How cool was seeing Batman." Said Mina standing in front of Tsuyu and Shinso.

Most of the class with the exception of Todoroki where standing around Shinso and Tsuyu curious about Batman.

Mineta who was behind everyone due to the girls not wanting to give him any attention chimed in. "He was so cool! He burst through the ceiling and beat all the villains and-"

"He burst through the ceiling, threw something into the water, asked us some questions and then left. Honestly, it was nothing crazy he was there for less than three minutes." Shinso interrupted. 

"Why are you guys so interested the guy is just a bad influence on people. Imagine if kids started imitating him and started trying to fight villains without there quirks just because they can. It's Irresponsible. We have the no vigilante law for a reason." Tsuyu said.

"Geez, a little harsh don't you think. I mean he did save you guys after all." Kaminari said. 

"No. I agree with Tsuyu. While his actions are commendable and I am grateful for him saving my classmates I can not condone his behavior. Exploiting a loophole in the law is wrong no matter how you look at it." Iida said.

"Aww come on, kids aren't gonna start going to fight villains without their quirks. I can't think of a single kid who doesn't like showing off their quirk." Mina said. 

_I can think of one ME._ Thought Todoroki and Shinso at the same time.

"Hey ojiro your our resident martial artist what do you think of Batman?" Mina asked.

Everyone looked at ojiro who immediately got nervous, due to not being used to the attention. 

"W-well as a hero I don't approve of his actions. But as a martial artist, I have to admit I really respect him. I don't have a flashy or powerful quirk so I myself have to get by on just martial arts, and at least I have an extra limb. To hear that someone like Batman is doing all the things that he does with even less then what I have it's…..Inspirational." He said slightly embarrassed 

"I see. While I do not approve of Batman's actions but I respect your opinion." Iida said.

"Agreed," said Kendo. 

"But that begs the question if he can do all that without his quirk then why not become a pro-hero, where he'll be able to use his quirk?" Momo asked. 

"Maybe his quirk is super deadly and would kill anyone he uses it on," Mineta said. 

"Maybe he has a quirk that makes people call him a villain," Shinso said. 

"Maybe he has a really weak quirk and is too embarrassed to show anyone," Sero said. 

Class 1-A descended into theories and yet no one ever even thought of him being quirkless.

….

Izuku and the teachers were now sitting in the U.A. conference room.

" Should we really allow Batman to be a part of this. He's one technicality away from being a vigilante, and past that he is still considered a civilian." Said midnight giving Batman a dirty glare. 

" I'm not to keen on his….activities either, but we do owe him. Without him, things at the U.S.J. could have been so much worse. Without him, someone could have been seriously hurt or even killed, and then not only would we have someone dead but the media would end us." Snipe replied. 

" Not to mention he is investigating the creation of nomu which is valuable information that we no longer have to use our own time and resources to find out. He is going to do his own thing regardless of what we do, so it's best that we work together. Like. it. Or. not." Eraserhead said.

Midnight grumbled but didn't say anything.

"Now back to more important matters how did the villains get inside the facility?" Eraserhead asked.

"Young Jiro and young yaoyorozu reported that there was a villain with an electricity quirk that had an antenna on his outfit. If I had to guess they used the warp villain to sneak that villain inside to jam all of our signals." All might said. 

"Correct the signals around the U.S.J. where completely jammed." Izuku confirmed. "Also All might I know everyone in this room knows, there is no need to waste your energy by keeping you muscled form active." 

Everyone except nezu recoiled in shock.

"That information is top secret, explain how you know this!" Midnight yelled.

"I agree. You seem to know things that you shouldn't and I'm tired of not getting answers." Eraserhead added.

 _Maybe I should not have said that._ Izuku thought trying to figure a way out of this without making himself more suspicious.

"Enough," Nezu said. 

"What?!" was the room wide response.

"We can't make him answer if he does not want to answer. Besides, maybe some things are best left unanswered." Nezu continued. 

Izuku shot nezu an appreciative look from underneath his cowl.

"You can't be serious." Midnight said. "You can't just let him keep going around performing illegal acts, finding out TOP SECRET INFORMATION via secret means, and just ignore all that because he's not technically doing something wrong."

"Actually I can. Batman is not our enemy. I have a strong feeling I know how he got the information. So unless you're saying you don't trust me please calm yourselves." Nezu said.

No one said a word.

"All right now, All Might you can revert back into your true form now," Nezu said. 

All Might hesitated, glancing at Izuku before reverting back into his true form.

It was baffling for Izuku, seeing the number one hero like this. Sure he had seen it on the hacked video footage but seeing the buff symbol of peace All Might, turn into the skeleton like Toshinori Yagi was just...insane.

"Back to the topic at hand, It appears we figured out how they got in now how do we make sure this doesn't happen again," Nezu said. 

"Yeah, about that there is a very easy way to do that, and you already have the means to do that," Izuku said. 

"And what's that?" Snipe said.

"Watch your freaking cameras!" Izuku said. "Honestly, the reason it took me so long to get there after I heard the signals were being blocked is because I thought someone would have noticed. Who is in charge of looking over your surveillance cameras?" 

"No one. We didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to attack U.A.." Midnight said.

Izuku's eyes widened under his mask. "Are you guys telling me, that you skipped out on security...because of pride. You put your students at risk because of of..pride!" 

"Well, when you put it that way it makes us sound like overconfident idiots." Present Mike said rubbing the back of his head. 

"That because we are. Batman's right we messed up and we need to fix that end of sentence." Eraserhead said.

"Which make me wonder what other security measures we overlooked," Nezu said. "Either way I think we can discuss that at a later time. Everyone I think we are done here please tend to your classes. Except for you two Batman, All Might. We have things to discuss." 

The heroes looked at Batman uneasily but slowly everyone but Izuku, Nezu, and All Might left.

Izuku and Nezu just looked at each other for a few moments in silence while All Might just sat there in the middle confused and slightly uncomfortable.

Until Nezu broke the silence. "So you hacked into U.A.'s files yesterday, Correct."

"Yes," Izuku confirmed. "Thank you for making it easy for me." 

"Your welcome. I hoped you found the information useful." Nezu responded.

"Wait! Slow down, what's going on?!" All Might cried confused.

"Batman has been hacking U.A. for information for a while now however he had some difficulty getting into the more classified files and was making progress very slowly. So I momentarily lowered the security on the files to allow him to access them, before raising the security again." Nezu answered. 

"WHY!?" Cried All Might now even more confused.

"Because he has been gathering info on me and my activities and has figured out one of my goals, and now he wants in," Izuku said. 

"Correct," Nezu said. 

All Might just looked at the two flabbergasted full taking in just how much smarter they were.

All Might sighed "And what is his goal, exactly?"

"We can discuss that later, at my place," Izuku said lifting his cowl and revealing his face. 

All Might's jaw dropped to the floor as he spat out more blood.

"So it was you," Nezu said. 

Izuku smiled. "You knew."

"I had a list, you were on it, I would have figured it out eventually," Nezu replied. 

"W-wait your-your that boy that Melissa started he support company with!" All Might said still in shock.

 _Oh right, how could I forget All Might and Melissa's father were good friends, pretty sure I heard Melissa call him uncle All Might a few times to._ Izuku thought.

"Does she know that you're doing this?!" All Might asked. 

"All Your questions will be answered at my manor. Tomorrow at six." Izuku said.

All Might reluctantly sat back and agreed. As much as he wanted answers now, he had a feeling that insisting wouldn't get him anywhere.

Izuku flipped his cowl over his head and left.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" All Might asked.

"Absolutely," Nezu said. 

…

Tomura was furious.

Not only had his nomu been defeated, it wasn't even defeated by All Might!

No Instead it was defeated by that miserable excuse for an N.P.C Batman.

Just the thought of him made Tomura want to scratch his neck, but he couldn't.

He was currently being transported to Tartarus along with Kurogiri who was unconscious. He had on a special brace that kept him

 _Dam It! It can't end like this! I'm the main protagonist I can't be defeated, that's not how this is supposed to go!_ Tomura thought.

Suddenly Tomura felt ill like he was going to throw up. He felt something rise out of his throat into his mouth and then he vomited this strange silver liquid. The liquid wrapped around Tomura until it consumed him completely.

After the liquid dissolved Tomura gasped for air.

He looked up to find himself no longer in the prison transport van, but back at the bar. With kurogiri there as well still unconscious.

"Tomura"

Tomura turned his head to see the T.V. All for one uses to talk to him.

"I would appreciate if you told me what went wrong." All for one said.

"Sensei it was Batman he-he-HE CHEATED! He used a super effective move and beat the nomu!" Tomura shrieked.

 _I'm going to have to get a more comprehensible report form kurogiri when he wakes up. Still, This Batman must have a very strong quirk if he defeated the nomu. U.A. is proudly letting the illegal quirk usage go in an effort to get him on their side. "_ Thought All for one.

"It would appear like this, Batman is going to be more of a problem than I had thought." Said All for one. 

"We need to kill him NOW!" Screamed Tomura.

"Problem is Tomura, we have no clue as to his Identity. He has made sure to keep it under wraps, him not using his quirk also makes it much more difficult." respond All for one.

"We can't just let him get away with humiliating us!" Yelled Tomura. 

"Calm yourself Tomura, I have something special prepared for him." All for one said with a dark chuckle. 

**Sorry, it took me so long.  
**

 **And sorry again because the next chapter is probably also going to take some time as well. Not because I have writer's block but because I have other stories I want to write.**

 **Also in case, you didn't notice I put Kendo in class 1-A In case you don't know she is the girl with the big hand's quirk.  
**

 **Remember I aged up both bakugo and Izuku so there was a slot open in class 1-A.**

 **It was perfect I don't have to put an O.C. in the story and no one cares enough about 1-B for me to have to fill that slot.**

 **So anyway thanks for reading.**


	9. Story Info: Not a chapter

**So hey Sorry this is not a chapter but I thought you guys might like some idea of where this story is going. So let's hit these plot points in order. Also don't worry this won't contain any direct spoilers for the story. So first….**

 **The Batman villains**

 **Yes I have seen people wondering what I was going to do with these guys and, yes the Batman villains will be in the story. However I will not be putting all the Batman villains in the story….probably. Here is a list of the batman villains that will most likely not be in this story and reasons why.**

 **Penguin: He was just never that interesting to me and I don't Know how to work them into the story.**

 **Twoface: Same reason as Penguin.**

 **Professor Pig: No.**

 **Catwoman: I don't want to turn this into a harem fic.**

 **Black Mask: Same as Penguin and Two Face.**

 **Alright that's it for now. Now I am not saying they won't be in the story but just don't get your hopes up if you wanted to see them in this story. Except pig I'm not doing him. Also this does not mean I will be putting every Batman villain not on this list in the story it just means they have a better chance of making it in then these ones. I dislike making O.C.'s so any time I can turn an already existing M.H.A. character into one of these villains then I will probably put them in. Also no I will not turn Shouto into Twoface, I can see why people would do it but I just don't like that idea. Also I'm not going to directly tell you what villains will get in the story but since I'm board I'll leave some clues. Here you go.**

 **Season 1 Episode 3**

 **On leather Wings**

 **Aron Kincaid**

 **These are all clues that reference one of the most famous Batman shows in history. I don't expect anyone to actually waste their time a figure these out but if your board then knock yourself out.**

 **Also there is one more villain that will appear in the story.**

 **The Joker**

 **Yes** **they** **will be in the story. Of course** **They** **would be its the joker. However** **They** **will be a bit different from the typical Joker.**

 **One For All**

 **So if your wondering who gets One for All then don't. For anyone who has read the manga you already know. For those who have not read the manga then read the manga.**

 **Bakugo.**

 **So some of you might be wondering what happened to lord explosion murder now that he is not in 1-A. Don't worry about him he is fine and will show up in the story very soon.**

 **And that's all for now the next chapter is being worked on and thank you for reading.**


	10. The confrontation

Izuku walked out of the conference room.

 _Well, that went well. It's a good thing nezu was so cooperative or things would have been much harder._ Izuku thought.

"Komori." Said a familiar voice from behind him.

Izuku froze.

There was a pause and then Izuku turned around to face his childhood terror.

"I had a feeling you would figure it out," Izuku said with a sigh. 

"No shit. I'd have to be a complete dumbass to not figure out that the guy whose nickname literally meant bat, was the bat-themed vigilante." Said Bakugo said.

"Maybe we should have this conversation somewhere else," Izuku said. 

Bakugo grunted. "Schools out any way we can talk on the way to my place." 

"Uh sure?" Izuku said not sure why Kacchan was being so…..not Kacchan. 

Later a Bakugo's apartment

It took longer than it should have to get to Bakugo's apartment. With Izuku insisting that Bakugo could only enter the Batmobile if no one saw and so they had to find a way for Bakugo to sneak in.

Izuku walked around the small apartment in confusion. It was not run down or even in bad condition it just seemed…..ordinary.

"Are you sure you live...here?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah. Got a problem?" Bakugo responded.

"No! It's just…..not what I was expecting from you." Izuku said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a highschooler, most people our age don't have huge mansions and endless piles of money. It was either this or stay with the hag and that would be even more embarrassing." Bakugo said.

Izuku didn't really know how to respond to that. Part of him wanted to offer him some cash to get a better place, but he would probably consider that an insult.

"You can take off the mask you know. No one else is here but us." Bakugo said.

"Right," Izuku said lowering his cowl. 

Bakugo looked at him for a moment before chuckling.

"So you want to tell me how you went from weak, defenseless brat with no money, to rich, versatile, vigilante?" Bakugo asked lowering himself onto the couch. 

Izuku sighed seating himself on the opposite couch. "It's a long story."

So Izuku explained most of his story to Bakugo while leaving some details like who it was who killed his mom and his goal.

"And now I'm here," Izuku said. 

After that, the two of them just looked at each other silently. Bakugo taking in everything Izuku 

Said.

"S-so that's what happened to me. What about you?" Izuku asked. "You certainly seem…...different," Izuku said nervously. 

"You mean I'm not a complete asshole," Bakugo said bluntly. 

Izuku's eyes widened in surprise and he was too stunned to say anything.

Bakugo grinned at this and explained. "U.A. was weird. In a good way. At first, I was still stronger than anyone else in the class. I started getting even cockier and full of myself. Then out of nowhere three of the people who weren't anywhere near as strong as me, suddenly started to surpass me. I finally realized that something was wrong when one day me and that cartoon faced asshole kicked my ass hard. I thought it was a fluke at first. I said to myself, there's no way he could have beat me. His quirk is the lamest out of the entire class! So I demanded a rematch. I lost again. This repeated for hours until I couldn't even use my quirk. I…...did not react to it well. I started training harder than ever before and challenged cartoon face to a fight almost every day. I lost all of them. Eventually, I started overtraining and my body couldn't take it. Cartoon face's wins became easier and easier with each day until all it took was one punch to knock me down. Then guess what. The fucker looked at me and said that everything I was doing was wrong. I was too exhausted at the time to yell back at him so I was forced to just listen. He said that it wasn't just the quirk or the training that made his strong. It was the fact that he could admit he was weak and strive to be stronger, that he knew that no matter what even after becoming so strong, that he could still be beat. I wanted to tell him to fuck off and that there was no one stronger than me, but the fact that my body didn't move while I was laying down defeated in the dirt, with my opponent untouched. I had no choice but to acknowledge my own weakness. I was in the medical bay for days after passing out. I spent that time looking back at everything that had brought me there. Once it was all said and done I came out knowing I wasn't invisible. After that everything changed. I started to take people more seriously. Then you showed back up. The second I heard that some guy was dressing up in a bat and fighting villains quirkless, I knew it was you. I sat around for months hearing about how literally the weakest guy I knew became this fucking super ninja or whatever you are. So yeah that fucked with my head for a while and I just kinda…..calmed down. I guess life can only fuck with someone's head so much before they just expect it and stop caring." Bakugo said. 

"...oh." Was Izuku's response.

Bakugo stared at him strangely before he burst into laughter. "Oh? That's all you have to say?! You may have gotten tougher but I guess whatever training you did was fucking useless in improving your social skills." 

Izuku crossed his arms. "Like your much better."

Bakugo stopped laughing but his smug smile still remained. "Oh? Was that a challenge you want to fight Komori?!"

Izuku smiled back the tension that he had left him completely and stood up pulling his cowl back over his face. "Alright, Kacchan." 

Bakugo's grin widened.

Then he launched himself at Izuku with his explosions.

Izuku backflipped onto his hands and as Bakugo flew over him, he kicked him onto the ceiling. 

Not wasting any time Bakugo once again launched himself at Izuku, but before he got close Bakugo changed his direction mid-air and landed a foot behind Izuku. 

Izuku was about to counter Bakugo's attack but instead of attacking from behind like he thought Bakugo launched himself to the left landing with his feet on the wall before attacking Izuku's now exposed form blasting them both out a window.

Izuku elbowed Bakugo off of him before taking out his grappling hook and reeling himself onto the roof.

Soon after Bakugo followed and they stood on opposite sides in a standoff both of them grinning like mad.

This time it was Izuku who made the first move and pressed a button is utility belt revealing that in the seconds before Bakugo followed him to the roof he had covered the place with remote smoke bombs.

Bakugo launched a large explosion in front of him clearing up some of the smoke.

Unfortunately for him, Izuku had already disappeared. 

Bakugo closed his eyes and heard the sound of something coming at him. He blew up the area beneath him barely avoiding the bolas coming to ensnare his legs.

Bakugo flew up and looked at the partially smoke covered roof below waiting for any sign of Izuku.

Then from one of the smoke clouds at Batarang flew up at him. 

Bakugo grinned seeing an opportunity, all he had to do was avoid the Batarang and attack its source. 

As Bakugo flew down he dodged the Batarang and was ready to go full force towards Izuku when suddenly before the Batarang flew past him it exploded in a bright flash stunning Bakugo and causing him to lose control and crash onto the roof. 

Izuku ran up behind him ready to end it.

Bakugo, still blinded, heard the footsteps and let Izuku get a close before releasing an explosion in front of him blasting him back into Izuku. 

Bakugo took this opportunity to get a hold of Izuku's wrist and threw him over his shoulder onto the ground.

After that, he unleashed several explosions directly at Izuku's chest. His attacks shrouding Izuku in smoke.

Bakugo felt Izuku stop struggling and stopped his attacks but still keeping a tight grip on his wrist.

When the smoke cleared Izuku was seemingly unharmed.

Bakugo's eyes widened in surprise and accidentally loosened his grip.

Izuku took advantage of this and kick Bakugo off, freeing him.

Izuku jumped back onto his feet. "You're going to have to better than that Kacchan. This armor can take a hit from All Might and keep going." 

Bakugo cursed under his breath.

 _All Might huh? Guess I have no choice but to use my ultimate attack. I just need to find a way to get him into the air._ Bakugo thought.

Izuku threw another Batarang at Bakugo, who having learned his lesson about underestimating these blasted it apart….which was unfortunate for Bakugo as it was an explosive Batarang. 

The ensuing blast knocked Bakugo to the edge of the roof on his side.

Izuku ran at Bakugo's fallen form this time ready for him to blast himself at him but nothing happened.

As Izuku approached Bakugo remained still which but Izuku knew he was still conscious because of his scanners.

"Stun grenade!" Bakugo yelled as he released a flash from his hands, stunning Izuku.

Bakugo took this chance to get up grab Izuku and lift him over his head before blasting him into the sky.

Izuku recovered and faced himself downwards ready to use this to his advantage. He pulled out a few batarangs ready to attack. But Bakugo never gave him the chance.

Aiming both his palms at Izuku, Bakugo braced himself for the kickback. 

"NAGASAKI IMPACT!"

 **BOOM**

From his palms came a massive explosion, big enough to engulf a building, breaking the ground below him.

Izuku barely had enough to activate his mouth guard before the explosion engulfed him.

Most of the city could see the massive explosion and thought it was a villain attack causing people to panic. 

After half a minute the explosion died down.

Bakugo looked up trying to see Izuku past the smoke. His arms felt like they were about to snap in half and his legs hurt like hell.

Izuku Midoriya had been through a lot of pain, but even so, It was rare that he had ever been in as much pain as he was now. 

His bat ears had been blasted off, his armor was cracked and burnt and part of his mouthguard was destroyed. 

He had no time to focus on the intense pain though. As he was still falling through the air.

Izuku reached for his cape so he could guild down, only to find that it had been burnt to a crisp and destroyed.

Izuku then pressed down on his shoulder armor and activated his parachute. 

Unforchinitly in his panic Izuku had not noticed that he was still partially on fire, and it quickly spread to his parachute.

Still, Izuku had made it most of the way down before it gave out and landed on his side only breaking a few more ribs. 

Izuku slowly flipped himself over and looked at Bakugo.

Izuku now had several broken ribs and some burns.

Bakugo, on the other hand, was even worse. Due to all the sweat, he had been using he was starting to get dehydrated. He arms and legs were also just a few explosions away from snapping. 

Despite this Izuku knew he wasn't going to surrender.

Izuku smiled. _Alright, this has gone far enough. Time to end this.  
_

Izuku looked down to see his utility belt had also been destroyed.

He sighed pulling himself up onto one knee. He pressed down on his thigh armor which opened up a hidden compartment containing a capsule and a Batarang. 

Izuku got up and threw the Batarang at Bakugo who blew it up when it got close. 

The Batarang then broke apart into smaller pieces of shrapnel that were still headed toward Bakugo. 

Panicking Bakugo retaliated. "Ap shot: Auto-cannon!" He yelled as he shot multiple small explosions destroying the shrapnel.

But while he was distracted Izuku had thrown the capsule at him.

When the capsule hit Bakugo it exploded into a mess of foam.

Flailing around Bakugo expected it to try and trap him but to his surprise, the foam seemed to have no effect. 

Izuku walked up to Bakugo with a grin on his face. "I….win Kacchan."

Before Bakugo could reply Izuku walked right up to him surprising him.

Bakugo raised his palm and aimed another explosion.

But nothing happened.

Izuku grabbed Bakugo's outstretched palm and pulled him forward delivering a knee to Bakugo's stomach. 

Bakugo spits out blood but recovered quickly and grabbed Izuku's shoulders trying to use his quirk but to no avail. 

Realizing that the foam was probably doing something to his quirk Bakugo went for the next best option. He headbutted Izuku's chest.

Normally this wouldn't do anything but with Izuku's broken ribs and cracked armor it hurt like hell. However, that cracked armor was still hard as hell making Bakugo's headbutt almost as painful to him as it was to Izuku. 

Izuku kicked Bakugo away and charged at him.

Bakugo tried to punch him but Izuku dodged and delivered a blow to his chest.

Following it up Izuku delivered a chop to Bakugo's neck.

Bakugo tried to grab at Izuku, but Izuku's guard was up now, and when it came to hand to hand Izuku was clearly superior, and he foiled any of Bakugo's attacks while delivering his own in return.

Izuku knocks Bakugo back to the ground. 

Bakugo tried to get up. But between his exhaustion and his injured arms, he knew that wasn't happening. 

Bakugo knew he was beat.

"Alright….You win…..bastard." Bakugo said.

Izuku smiled and let out a breath he was holding before falling down next to Bakugo.

For a while, the two of them just laid there breathing heavily. 

After a few minutes, Izuku got up and offered a hand to Bakugo. Bakugo took it seeing as it was the only he was getting up. 

Hoisting Bakugo over his shoulder Izuku help Bakugo down from the roof and back into his apartment.

Izuku laid Bakugo out in the coach took out a first aid kit from underneath Bakugo's other couch. 

"I don't remember that being there," Bakugo said. 

"It wasn't. I thought something like this would happen so I put it there when you looked away." Izuku said taking off his upper armor. 

"Of course you fucking did," Bakugo responded. 

Izuku bandaged the two of them and applied some ointment to their burns and cuts.

"So mind telling me the fuck that foam was?" Bakugo asked.

Izuku flinched.

He stood silent for a moment before answering. "You see when I went to U.A. I thought you might find out and...attack me. So I prepared that foam to absorb the nitroglycerin on your body, and make it so you couldn't use your quirk."

Bakugo looked away his face contorting into a scowl.

Then he came to a realization. 

"You piece of shit. You mean to tell me that entire time…..YOU WERE HOLDING BACK!" Bakugo yelled furiously. 

"Wha-No! I mean I was. but not because I thought you were weak!" Izuku defended.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT USE THAT FOAM AT THE BEGINNING!" Bakugo screamed.

"We-well….I….I wanted to see it." Izuku said.

"See what!?" Bakugo asked still angry.

"I wanted to see everything I had been wanting to see from you since we were kids," Izuku said sadly. 

Bakugo's anger faded into confusion. "What?"

Izuku looked away. "Ever since we were kids...I always thought you could be a great hero, the best even, that's why I looked up to you, that's why I followed you around all the time. Even after you started bullying me I still looked up to your strength and determination to win above all else, so I ignored your flaws and justified them, saying that I must have done something, or something else." 

Bakugo was silent. His eyes darkened.

"Kacchan, my goal is not just to take down villains, but to expose and take down hero's abusing their power to perform illegal actions. And you were the second person I looked up. I was worried that you had gone too far. That your superiority complex would turn you further away from being a real hero….I was worried that I would have to face the fact that my friend was never coming back." Izuku said shedding a tear. 

Bakugo clenched his fist.

"So when I got here a found out you had changed, I was ecstatic. All those worries I had about having to take you down were finally relieved. So when you challenged me I wanted to see everything you had. I wanted to see the hero I saw in you back then. If I used the foam then I couldn't see you at your fullest. That's why I didn't use it." Izuku finished. 

Izuku looked at Bakugo for a response, but for a while there was none. 

Bakugo laid on the couch his expression almost unreadable, clenching his fist.

"Well, I guess I'm the asshole now huh." He finally said. "Then again I was always the asshole. After my friend didn't get a quirk what did I do? Treat him like shit! I looked down on everyone else, I beat other kids for no fucking reason, every time I fucking lost I called it a fluke, I was such an ass that one of the softest people I know literally had to check up on me to make sure I wasn't actually fucking murdering people or some shit! God fucking damn it! You shouldn't have had to be fucking relieved that I didn't do anything illegal! Fuck." Bakugo yelled punching the floor. It hurt his hand but he didn't care. 

For a few minutes, they both sat in silence, Izuku looking at Bakugo with concern. 

Izuku tried to apologize."Kacchan. I'm-"

"NO!" Bakugo screamed cutting him off. "You didn't do a damn thing wrong so don't start fucking apologizing! You shouldn't have made excuses for me back then and you're not fucking doing it now!" 

Again the two of them sat in silence neither of them knowing what to say. 

After five minutes of thinking, Izuku came to a conclusion. 

"Kacchan, we both made mistakes. Who's mistakes were worse doesn't matter. It's all in the past now. You've changed, and for the better. The old Kacchan would have never even admitted to being wrong let alone everything you just said. I think we should move on. So, Friends again?" Izuku asked extending his hand.

Bakugo looked at him confused before smiling and shaking his hand. "You're a fucking idiot for trusting me. But I know if I say no you'll find some way to blame yourself. Dumbass." 

They both laughed at this however there laughter was cut short by the sound of sirens.

"Fuck! They probably saw the giant explosion and thought it was a villain attack." Bakugo said.

"And your license only lets you use your quirk to fight in the case of an emergency. Kacchan tell them there was a villain attack and that you were fighting them off, but they got away." Izuku said helping Bakugo to his feet.

Bakugo got up and walked to his window to see the police outside.

"I don't think they're gonna buy that," Bakugo said. 

However, when he looked back Izuku was already gone. 

Bakugo groaned and rushed down the stairs. "I fucking hate ninjas!"

Bakugo went outside and found the police had formed a line outside.

Pulling out his license the police backed down and the chief went up to Bakugo.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"There was a villain attack and I fought him off. They escaped through." Bakugo said. 

"Well we're gonna have to do some investigation and-" The cop was cut off when his phone rang.

"Hello….Why?...understood." The cop said before putting his phone away and facing Bakugo again.

"Have a nice day sir." He said.

Bakugo looked at the police confused as they all went back into their cars and drove off.

Bakugo went back to his apartment to find Izuku on his couch with his phone.

"Sorry about leaving you I had to make some calls. It's scary, the number of things you can do when you're rich." Izuku said. 

Bakugo gave him a look before taking his phone back and laying on the other couch.

Then something occurred to him.

"Fuck. My landlord told me no explosions. When he's see's the damage to the roof the fucker will kick me out." Bakugo said. 

Izuku smirked. "Don't worry while you were dealing with the police I bought this building."

Bakugo groaned. "I fucking hate you. You god damn rich ninja bastard." 

Izuku laughed. "Your welcome."


	11. Choice

When Izuku left Bakugo's place he snaked over to the batmobile and changed into his spare bat-suit.

When he got in he was immediately hit with a call by Melissa.

"Izuku! What happened I've been calling you for hours!" Melissa screamed.

"Uh. Well. You see the bat-suit may have gotten destroyed and so I had to put on the spare." Izuku explained nervously.

"What! How! That suit was made to take blows from All Might!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Uhhh. I was sparing with an old friend." Izuku respond.

"I thought you didn't have any friends," Melissa said. 

Izuku raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I tell you about Kacchan?"

"...You mean the guy who ditched you when he found out you didn't have a quirk and then spent the rest of your childhood's making your already miserable life even worse." Melissa said with a flat tone.

"Did you have to put it like that," Izuku respond. 

"Izuku. That guy was not your friend! Half of the things he did to you are illegal! And to top it off he just attacked you!" Melissa said.

"He didn't attack me." Izuku corrected.

"What!? Then why did you two fight!?" Melissa asked.

"Well...um...we wanted to see who was stronger," Izuku responded. 

"So let me get this straight. You destroyed a VERY expensive and nearly indestructible combat suit full of gadgets that are also very expensive…FOR A SPARRING MATCH!" Melissa screamed.

Izuku had no response all he could do was sit there embarrassed.

Izuku could hear Melissa sigh on the other end. "You and I are going to have a very long discussion, later but right now you have work to do. Kota Izumi was kidnapped."

"You mean the kid of the Water hose duo?" Izuku asked.

"Yes. He is currently being held for ransom. If they see any heroes coming they'll kill the kid." Melissa explained.

"Alright. You have the location?" Izuku asked.

"Yes. I'm sending them to you now." Melissa said.

Receiving them on his heads-up display Izuku jumped into the batmobile and rocketed off.

At the location

Izuku arrived at the location, leaving the batmobile a few miles behind.

The location was a two-story warehouse where the kidnappers were staying. 

Izuku checked out the place with his cowl's binoculars.

Two men were guarding the front.

Inside where twenty men and Kota strapped to a chair, probably unconscious judging by the lack of sound coming from inside.

Izuku got up and winced in pain.

He put a hand over his broken ribs before looking back at the warehouse and headed in.

 _Melissa is going to kill me, but I can't leave Kota here. First priority gets Kota to safety then deal with the villains._ Izuku thought.

Izuku went onto the roof and snuck in through the vents on to the second flow of the warehouse.

Izuku crawled out of the vents and hid in the shadows, activating what he called detective vision. Detective vision scanned the area and kept count of the number of enemies. It also looked at their weapons and quirks and kept track of that too. It was fantastic for stealth however it not so good for direct combat, as detective vision used x-rays which not only made his opponents look like skeletons but also covered them in a blue glow making hand to hand fighting difficult. 

As one of the men came by Izuku rushed him, pulling him into the shadows and slamming his head against a wall.

Izuku then looked around and took notice of something odd.

Apparently, 3 other men had been taken out. 

Then Izuku saw it. A thread moving through the air giving off a human heat signature.

 _Edgeshot. How did he know of this location, the only people who should know are me, Melissa and the water hose duo? Questions for later, for now, I should take this opportunity to get Kota and get out. Edgeshot should take care of the rest._ Izuku thought.

Izuku threw a smoke pellet down where Kota was and knocked out the two guards next to him with swift punches to the face.

He heard the sound of the villains panicking and then being knocked out.

He slashed the ropes tying Kota to the chair with the blades on his arms.

Izuku took the unconscious boy and ran for the front knowing that the two guarding it had been knocked out. 

Izuku pressed a button on his belt summoning the batmobile and in no time it was there.

Izuku put Kota in the back seat and took off. 

After driving a few miles away Izuku stopped and got out.

Izuku leaned against the car and waited.

After a few minutes, Edgeshot appeared. 

"How long have you been following me?" Izuku asked.

"How do you know I was following you?" Edgeshot responds calmly. 

"There is no other way you could have known this location. Even if you were on patrol and randomly decided to check out this unsuspecting warehouse, it's unlikely that you would arrive at the same as me. If you had arrived any earlier then everyone would have already been unconscious when I showed up. If you had been any later than everyone would have already been unconscious by the time you showed up. The most likely conclusion is that you used your quirk to spread yourself so thinly inside the batmobile that the scanners couldn't detect you and snuck along for the ride. So. How long have you been following me." Izuku answered.

"Impressive. So you're a detective on top of being a warrior. A useful set of skills for someone who has to work by themselves. Except your not alone, are you." Edgeshot said. 

Izuku gritted his teeth. It's a good thing only he could hear Melissa when she called otherwise both their identities would be exposed. 

"And why exactly did you go through all that trouble? I could get you arrested for this." Izuku said.

Edgeshot chuckled. "That would require you to have evidence. Something I doubt you have considering I avoided all your security measures."

"True. But unfortunately for you, my cowl records everything I see. Including this conversation." Izuku responded. 

Edgeshot's eyes widened and then his face became serious.

"Don't worry. I won't press charges if you tell me why you were following me." Izuku said.

Edgeshot paused for a few moments before he answered. "Why else? I wanted to know your Identity. The police are very interested in finding out so I decided to lend a hand."

Izuku shook his head. "It's no use lying to me. My cowl can sense any signs of lying. Heartbeat increase, facial contortions. You can't hide the truth from me." 

Edgeshot glared.

"Now tell me the truth or else." Izuku finished.

Edgeshot continued glaring at him before sighing.

"Fine. I've seen the way you fight. Your movements, your tactics, your way of attacking. All of them are eerily similar to those used by the league of assassins." Edgeshot said.

There was a pause as Izuku took in what he just said.

"So you know about the league of assassins. Surprising considering that very few people ever hear about them and live." Izuku said.

"Yes. My clan had fought against them for centuries. A war that we lost. Now there remain only a few members of my clan. When I saw you I thought that the league had sent a high ranking member to dispose of me. Tell me Batman is that the case?" Edgeshot asked entering into a battle stance.

"No. I trained with the league. Nothing more." Izuku said.

Edgeshot did not look convinced.

Izuku sighed. "If I was sent to kill you then why would I be doing any of the things I am doing? If I was trying to kill you why have I made no attempts to do so?"

Edgeshot stayed in battle stance for a little while before relaxing. "Alright. I don't fully trust that your not a member of the league. But I will give you the benefit of the doubt for now. I must warn you however If other members of my clan see you they may not be as easy to convince."

Izuku nodded. "Thanks for letting me know. I suppose we both got useful information out of this encounter. Just know that if you intend to stalk me again it won't be so easy." 

"I expect nothing less," Edgeshot said. 

Then Edgeshot unraveled and traveled away in the wind.

Izuku watched him leave. His thermal scanner active in case he tried to sneak in again. After a few minutes, Izuku deactivated his scanner and jumped in the batmobile 

Izuku started the engine but noticed that Kota was starting to wake up.

Kota looked around tiredly before his eyes landed on Batman. 

"B-B-Batman!" He shouted freaking out with tears welling up in his eyes.

Izuku sighed he had hoped the kid would be asleep until he got him to his parents. Izuku knew that is armor was not exactly a comforting sight and the poor kid was probably terrified. 

"It's okay. I'm going to get you to your parents. The people who kidnapped you have been taken care of and are being arrested. Everything is going to be okay." Izuku reassured.

The kid looked at him and wiped the tears away. He didn't say anything. He didn't look like he was going to cry anymore but he did still look terrified.

Deciding that this was about as calm the kid was going to get Izuku rocketed off.

When Izuku got to the residence of the Water hose the duo ran outside and got ready to fight.

Izuku opened the Batmobile and Kota jumped out and ran to his parents. "Mama! Papa!"

"Izumi!" Kota's mother cried kneeling down and letting her son embrace her.

"Mama!" Kota cried hugging his mother tightly.

His father joined the hug as all members of the Kota family were reunited.

Izuku jumped out of the batmobile and smiled at the touching sight. If he weren't Batman right now he probably would have cried.

After taking in the sight for a minute he walked up to the family. "Sorry to interrupt the moment I just wanted to inform you that the people who kidnapped your son have been taken care of and should be being taken to jail as speak." 

The two adults looked up at Izuku for a moment before standing up Kota's mother still holding Kota.

"Thank you! I don't think we could ever thank you enough for saving our son." The mother said setting down Kota and bowing.

"Yeah. That ransom was more money then we had. If it wasn't for you then who knows what those bas-" 

Kota's mother glared at him.

"Bad people would have done to him." Kota's father said bowing as well.

To Izuku this truly was the best part of this job. Not the praise but looking at the happy faces of the people he has helped never failed to put a smile on his face.

"It's fine. You don't need to thank me. I'm just-Gahhh" Izuku cried, the adrenaline in his body wearing off allowing him to feel his broken ribs and burns. 

Izuku held his hands to his chest and hissed in pain.

"Are you alright!?" Kota's mother asked concerned for her child's savior. 

"I-I'm fine. Just a few broken ribs." Izuku responded.

"Damn it!" Kota's father said.

"Honey! Language!" Kota's mother shouted at her husband.

"Sorry dear." Kota's father said.

Kota walked up Izuku and bowed tears once again gleaming in his eyes. "I'm sorry. If I had been stronger….than I wouldn't have needed to be rescued..and then you wouldn't have got hurt!"

Izuku paused for a moment looking at the crying child and then a memory flashed through his mind.

 _Why am I so useless! Why couldn't I save her! What type of hero can't even save their own mom !?  
_

Izuku shuddered. Even if it was only a little this kid was reminding him of himself.

Izuku didn't know what to say. So Izuku did what he normally did when his brain failed. He used his heart.

Steeling himself Izuku knelt down and put his hand on the kid's shoulder and told Kota what he so badly wished someone would have told him. "You are weak-" 

Kota looked up at him tears still pouring from his now confused and hurt eyes. "

"-But that's not your fault and you don't have to stay weak." Izuku finished "Everyone was born weak. Your parents. All Might. Me. There was a time where I could do nothing but let the bad things happen to me. A time where I did nothing and let hurt me. I was as weak as anyone could get. Then one day. One terrible day. Someone hurt me in a way no one had done before. After that, I decided I was done just letting things happen. And now here I am. I swore that I would never let anyone be hurt the same way I was ever again. I choose to stop being weak Kota, and you can too. No one ever has to stay weak. No matter what anyone says. You never have to stay weak. Physically or mentally you can always grow stronger. And I believe you can be stronger Kota." 

Kota looked at him in aw while tears still fell from his eyes.

Then Kota let it all out his tears flowing even faster as wrapped Izuku into a tight hug.

Izuku reciprocated the hug ignoring the pain as Kota cried into his broken ribs.

The Water Hose Duo looked at the two smiling.

"Th-Thank You," Kota muttered in between his cries. 

Izuku smiled once more. The pain in his chest no longer mattering to him.

"Your welcome."


	12. Planning Part One

**Hey guys been a while. You may have noticed. I fixed the first three chapters of the story. Sorry, it took me so long to that. Anyhow just want to inform you that this will contain spoilers for the manga. Go read it. It's free online and easy to find. I would still recommend you buy it so you can support Horikoshi. So on to the story.  
**

Kota eventually let go of Izuku.

Afterward, Kota's exhaustion started getting to him and the poor boy looked like he was going to pass out. 

His parents saw this and his mother scooped him up into her arms.

Kota felt his mother's warmth and heard the soothing sound her heartbeat and fell asleep in her embrace.

Kotas mother smiled warmly at this.

Mouthing a thank you Izuku once more she slowly took Kota inside leaving Izuku with Kota's father.

Kota's father bowed again at Izuku. "I am truly grateful for..everything you've done. I am forever in your debt sir." 

Izuku shook his head. "If you want to thank me just keep doing what you're doing.

The lives you save will be more than enough."

Izuku jumped back into the batmobile.

"W-wait we forgot to introduce ourselves-"

Izuku cut him off. "I know who you are. Mizu and Hosu Kota."

"Oh yeah, I sometimes forget our names are on T.V," Hosu said. 

Izuku almost laughed. "I wish I could say the same."

And with that Izuku was off.

Back at Midoriya Manor

 **Slap**

"OW!"

"You stupid!"

 **Slap**

"Careless!"

 **Slap**

"Reckless!"

 **Slap**

"Idiot!"

Once Izuku had gotten back to the manor Melissa, who as it turns out was listening to him the entire time, demanded to see his injuries.

Upon seeing the various injuries she proceeded to scold him all the way to the medical table on how stupid it was for him to not only get in a pointless fight that caused the destruction of millions of dollars in tech and then going to fight villains while injured! 

But the entire time Izuku was smiling as if he was in a trance.

"...Alright, what's with the grin?" Melissa asked tiredly. 

Izuku snapped out of his stupor. "What? Oh sorry. It's just….been a really good day."

Melissa raised an eyebrow. "Fighting the guy who made your life hell, getting beat-up, and then having to go rescue a kid, is a good day to you?"

Izuku shook his head still smiling. "No that's not it. Kaachan...he's not the same person he was all those years ago. He's been through a lot since we last saw each other, and he's changed for the better. And seeing him like that was…..it made me really happy."

Melissa was conflicted. On one hand, she did not like the idea of Izuku trying to friends with the guy again. But on the other hand, Izuku seemed really happy about this. 

"Also Kota. He reminded me of myself a little. So helping him made me feel a little better about myself I think." Izuku explained.

Then he looked up at Melissa and smiled at her. "Then there's you."

Melissa stepped back in surprise. "Wha?"

Izuku looked away with a slight blush. "When I came back before I manor was empty. It was just me. When I went out to talk with Kacchan I realized how much having someone helping you...well helps. I probably would have gotten really lonely without you. That's not even mentioning how many other ways you helped me. So when I hear you yell at me. Well, it may not be what you intended but…..it makes me happy that you care. You're the first person to really care about me since my mom died. Thank you. For everything" 

Melissa's blush exploded. "I….uh….It's…...uh."

Melissa didn't know what to say to such a heartfelt speech. She wanted to say it was nothing but she wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say so all she could do was stutter.

While Melissa was trying and failing to respond Izuku got off the medical table and decided to hug her making both their faces look like tomatoes.

After getting over her shock Melissa smiled and gave up trying to respond instead just decided to hug her friend.

After hugging for a full half a minute they separated.

"Alright go to bed, you sweet Idiot. We have to meet with All Might and Nezu tomorrow." Melissa said. 

"I know thank you," Izuku respond. 

"Good night," They both said. 

As Melissa laid in bed she looked back on her own life. 

_How lucky I was._ She thought to herself. _All my life I was able to go on smiling without much of a second thought. I never let being quirkless define my life until now. But Izuku had no choice. He didn't have anyone except his mother and even she got taken away from him._

Melissa got up from her bed and picked up the phone on her nightstand and dialed in a number.

"Hello?" Came the voice of her father David shield 

"Hey, dad. It's me. Sorry I haven't called in a while" 

"Melissa! It's no problem. You were busy with your new support company." 

_With that and much more!_ Melissa thought to herself.

"Still doesn't have have a name though. You should fix that."

"Well you'll be happy to hear me and Izuku finally decided on a name!"

 _And by that I mean I thought of the name and Izuku said fine._

"Speaking of this…..Izuku. You said you were starting this company with a friend, but I've never heard of him from you and on top of that he's Japanese so you would have never been able to meet him anyway. Care to explain?" 

"Oh, I met him online." 

"Are you telling me that you went all the way to Japan to start a company with some guy you meet online?! Melissa, I know you're smarter than that!" 

"Well, it's not like we never talked face to face so I knew he wasn't some random dude claiming to be someone he's not." She said defensively. 

"Still what about him made you want to run off to Japan to go and start a company with him?" Her father asked concerned. 

"Well, he is very intelligence having multiple degrees in science and other things. He's a nice person. He has a good amount of money to help start the company. And well…" 

"Well, what?" 

"It's…..it's nothing-"

"You wouldn't have mentioned it if it were nothing now spit it out, young lady." 

"...He hasn't had a very good life. He wasn't as lucky as I was."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's quirkless."

After that, there was dead silence for a whole minute. 

"Oh." Was David's reply.

"Were really similar in a lot of ways. We both looked up to uncle Might. We both want to help people. We both had no special abilities to help us. But I had you and uncle Might. Everyone Izuku had either left him or was taken away from him. I was able to ignore my quirklessness. No one ever let Izuku go a day without reminding him that he's quirkless. That he's weak. That he's useless."

David was silent.

"I came to Japan not just to help people with my gadgets. I came to help Izuku with my support."

"Melissa…." David sounded like he wanted to say more but Melissa cut him off.

"I'll be his hero! And together we'll be heroes for everyone else!"

Tears were now coming from her eyes as she vented her ambition to her father.

"...I'm so proud of you. Melissa, I'm sorry I doubted you." 

" **Sniff**...It's okay dad. I-I just wanted to thank you. Looking at Izuku makes me see just how lucky I am to have you. Thank You."

"You don't need to thank me. It's my job as a parent to make sure you have a good life and a bright future. Although you did most of that for me. You didn't let your quirklessness stop you. You made all those achievements. Honestly, you basically raised yourself." 

"As if! If it weren't for you I would have never had any of the opportunities I had without you! Studying on A-Island where I never got bullied or discriminated. Meeting Uncle might. Getting the money to start a company. Not to mention thanks to you the shield name became famous and my company became popular."

"Well, I guess we're both responsible for you being so great," David responded chuckling. 

They both laughed.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight dad." 

"Sweet dreams Melissa."

He hung up.

Melissa put the phone back on her nightstand and laid back down in her bed. 

_Izuku. I'll be your hero. And the first step in doing that is to save you from yourself._ She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

The next day.

Yagi felt like he was in over his head.

Now that might sound strange coming from the Number one hero. Surely nothing was over his head, right? 

Well, it was kind of like if you asked a baker to fix a car or lawyer to arrange flowers. Intelligence was not really his forte. Not to say he was dumb but he certainly wasn't the number one hero because of his brains. 

He had so many questions What was this goal that Izuku and Nezu had? Why was a quirkless young man going around fighting villains unlicenced? How did he meet Melissa and why did they start a support company together? Was she a part of this?

His nervousness grew the closer they got to Midoriya manor.

He and Nezu had found a limousine waiting for them when they exited U.A. and after a very comfortable(Or at least for Nezu who seemed to know what was going on.) drive, they were now standing outside the gates to the manor. 

"Yagi would you mind pressing the button for the intercom. I would do but its a tad too high." Nezu said pointing at the button below the speaker next to the gate." 

Yagi snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh sorry."

He walked up to the button taking in a deep breath he pressed it.

"Hello?" He said into the speaker. "Young Midoriya? We have arrived."

There was a pause before a familiar voice resonated from the speaker. "Hello, Uncle Might! Please come in. Nezu to. We have tea!" 

With that response, Nezu eyes lit up and Yagi's fell. 

_So she does have an involvement with this_. He thought sadly.

He still silently hoped that she was simply taking a day off in the manor and wouldn't be part of the meeting. 

The gates opened and Yagi and Nezu walked into the premises Nezu rushing Yagi along due to the mention of tea.

When they reached the front door Nezu knocked and the door opened revealing Melissa standing there waiting for them.

Melissa looked at Yagi and her smile became strained.

When she found out about his slim form she had been shocked. Her Uncle Might. Her super strong Uncle Might who had punched a tornado! Had been reduced to this malnourished state. Seeing it in person for the first time….it filled her with a sense of sadness and dread she could not describe. 

"You're just in time. Izuku is already in the meeting room just follow me." She said walking away motioning for the two to follow. 

As they walked Yagi's hope of Melissa not being involved looked less likely.

"So do you know that...um...Izuku-"

"Is Batman. Yes." Melissa said cutting him off.

"And your-"

"Involved. Yup"

Yagi was confused at her nonchalant answers.

"Don't worry Uncle Might. Everything will be explained when we get to the conference room." Melissa said to reassure her uncle.

Yagi was not reassured.

After another minute of walking, they arrived at the conference room. 

It was a large room with no windows. In the center of the room was a large round table with four seats one had a teacup next to it.

Izuku, who was sitting in one of the chairs, got up and bowed at the two teachers. 

"Thank you for coming Nezu, All Might." He said.

"Thank you for inviting us Mr. Midoriya. And you even got tea!" Nezu said bowing in return. 

Yagi was about to bow but Izuku stopped him.

"All Might there's no need to bow. Also um-" He looked away nervously. "Thank you for all your work"

He extended his hand out nervously.

Yagi was baffled. _Is this really Batman! He's totally different!_

He shook his hand. "T-there is no need to thank me I'm just doing my job as symbol of peace."

Melissa giggled. "Oh. Looks like Izuku won't be washing that hand for a while."

"Melissa!" Izuku shouted blushing a little.

"Izuku is a massive fan of yours. We even have an entire room filled with your merchandise." She continued in a teasing tone.

"W-well I'm honored," Yagi said taken aback. 

"This tea is delicious!" Nezu shrieked haven already sat down and started drinking his tea. 

"Oh, you like it?" Izuku asked. 

"Like it! This may be the best tea I've ever had. Please tell me what it is and where I can buy it!" Nezu asked before chugging the rest of the cup down. 

"Oh, it's called Da-Hong Pao tea. It's Chinese and cost 1.2 million per kilo." Melissa explained. 

All Might spat out blood and Nezu nearly choked on his tea. 

"1.2 Million!" They both shouted.

"Yeah, I uh...I don't really know what the best kinds of tea are so I just got the most expensive tea I could find." Izuku admitted. 

_Is what it's like to ridiculously rich!_ Yagi thought.

"Well, I think we should start the meeting now." Melissa 

Izuku and Nezu nodded and Izuku returned to his seat.

Melissa took her seat as well and Yagi, feeling really out of place, took his.

"So first let's explain all the details of how Izuku became Batman and how I came to work with him," Melissa said. 

Izuku coughed readying his throat. "So my mother was murdered by Pro-hero Frightening Bolt-"

All Might coughed up some more blood. "What!"

Nezu looked down his ever-present smile diming. 

"-After that my father was forced to take me in. However, having a quirkless kid would damage his company so he gave me the opportunity to do whatever I want with unlimited funding so long as I stayed away from him. I swore to avenge my mother and fight against crime and used that opportunity to train myself. After A few years, my dad died and his company gave me the money from his will before cutting all ties with me. I used that money to build this house and start fighting crime as Batman." 

"And that's where I come in," Melissa said drawing attention to her. "You see after learning of vigilante that couldn't be charged due to fighting quirkless. I deduced that the reason he didn't become a hero is because he was quirkless and this was the only way he could fight crime. Then I searched for quirkless in Musutafu and found Izuku. Turned out I was right about his identity. Wrong about his reason."

Melissa poured herself some tea and siped it. "Then I 'convinced' him to let me join him as an opportunity to inspire quirkless people."

Yagi perked up. "Inspire quirkless people? I see. It makes sense now why you would choose to get involved with young Midoriya."

Izuku nodded. "However our true goal. Is to monitor heroes." 

Yagi would definitely need to see recovery girl with all the blood he was spitting out today. "What!"

Nezu hummed. "Exactly as I thought. Truly a wonderful idea. I've thought of doing that many times but unfortunately as principal of U.A. my actions are monitored by the government."

"Wait, wait, wait wait!" Yagi cut in. "Isn't this a little drastic! I mean yes young Midoriya's mother was murdered by a Pro-hero but isn't monitoring all heroes a bit much!"

Everyone else sighed and pulled out phones.

"Red oxmen. Head of an illegal drug ring that even sell drugs to children." Izuku said. 

"The piranha. Is responsible for multiple cases of murder and cannibalism." Nezu added.

"Endeavor. Child abuse and domestic violence." Melissa finished.

All Might was in shock! These people were...heroes! They sounded like monsters. These were the people who he worked with on a daily basis! He had always thought Endeavor was a little shady but to hear he had been abusing his wife and children...it left the number one hero speechless. 

"We could go on for hours. Point is being a pro-hero makes people less likely to suspect them for crimes. When I told the police that it was Frightening bolt that killed my mother they dismissed me out of hand." Izuku said.

"They need to be watched, Yagi," Nezu added. 

Yagi stayed silent looking down at his lap.

Knowing they got there point across the other three decided to continue the conversation.

"So Nezu I assume your on board?" Izuku asked.

Nezu poured himself some more tear. "Of course."

Melissa smiled. "Perfect now take this.

Melissa threw a hard drive at Nezu who caught it. "This is what you'll need to access the Bi-functional Access Tech. Or the B.A.T.."

"Seems like you tried really hard to make that acronym," Nezu said. 

Melissa sighed. "Don't look at me Izuku named it."

Izuku blushed. "Anyway with B.A.T. you'll be able to see any info we have on any and all heroes and vice versa."

"Good this will make share information easy," Nezu said pocketing the drive. 

"Now there is something else I wanted to accomplish with you two," Izuku said. 

Nezu sipped his tea. "Oh. Go on."

"We all together possess a large amount of money, power, and influence. And with that, we could achieve some real change." Izuku said. 

Nexus smile widened. "So you want us to set up a little group to make changes to the world around us."

"Correct" Melissa confirmed.

Nezu took another gulp of his tea. "That sounds fantastic."

Izuku and Melissa smiled.

"I knew you would be on board. So since you're the guest what would you like to discuss first."

"Changes to U.A," Nezu said instantly. "I've been wanting to make changes to how U.A. is currently working for a long time but the government won't let me!" 

"Well, we already have some influence in the government so we'll just bribe a few politicians and blackmail a few more. They shouldn't be a problem." Melissa said. 

_Who was it with unchecked power again!_ Yagi thought.

"Perfect! Now I can increase security and install certain training equipment." Nezu said his tail wagging excitedly.

"Also can we do something about the hero course entrance exam," Izuku said. 

"Yeah, that exam is such trash," Melissa added. 

Nezu groaned. "Yessss I'm aware. I've been trying to think of changes for a while but I've been busy."

Izuku sighed. "Well we can think of something later I suppose. I would like-"

"Wait!" Nezu said cutting him off. "One more thing. I would like to have you teach at U.A. Midoriya."

Izuku eyes widened. "What!"

"Well, I would like Yagi to take a more supportive role as a teacher in U.A. considering the fact he's not very good at teaching. It would also give him more time to focus on finding and teaching his successor." Nezu explained. 

Yagi wanted to freak out at Nezu all but revealing One for All to Izuku and Melissa but he had a feeling that the two already knew.

"Well-" Izuku seemed hesitant. He would prefer to spend his time patrolling or looking for info on Bolt. 

"I think it's a great Idea. Izuku your great at analyzing people's strengths weakness and fighting styles and on top of that you know like fifty different types of martial arts. Also most of your patrolling goes on at night anyway." Melissa said.

Izuku looked at the two and sighed. "Well….I guess."

"Fantastic. I'll see you on Monday then." Nezu said reaching over and extending his paw. 

Izuku extending his hand and shook the principal's paw. 

_His fur is soft!_ Izuku thought.

"Speaking of Uncle Might's successor why haven't you introduced him Mirio Togata yet?" Melissa asked the rat, bear dog hybrid.

"I was waiting until they met naturally but with Izuku as a teacher it would be best to introduce the two," Nezu responded. 

"Who is this Mirio Togata?" Yagi asked.

"The person who will probably be your successor. He's like a mini you. You'll love him." Izuku said.

All Might nodded. It sounded to him like this kid was a good fit.

"Well, we can save that introduction for later," Izuku said as his mood shifted becoming more serious. "I have something that needs to be discussed. Endeavor." 

Nezu sighed and Melissa's smile fell.

"We can't touch him right now," Nezu said. 

"What!" All Might yelled. 

"Unfortunately revealing his crimes would cause a panic. We plan on revealing a lot of pro-heroes and that by itself will cause people to lose faith in heroes and if people found out that the number two hero was also committing such crimes then the fallout of that revelation will cause will be massive. Especially considering he'll be number one hero when you retire." Melissa said sadly.

"Still! We can't just let him get away with it! He is the number two hero to commit such atrocious acts and call yourself a hero!" Yagi slammed his hand on the table. "It's unforgivable!"

Izuku grit his teeth. "I don't like it either All Might. But weighing our options it's better to just leave it be for now. Trust me we WILL expose him eventually. But for now, our hands are tied." 

Yagi's grit his teeth as blood leaked out of his mouth in rage. "Still we have to at least remove young Todoroki and his sister from his household!" 

Nezu shook his head and sighed. "No, I'm afraid that would cause too much suspicion." 

"However." Melissa butted in. "I do have something that would solve that problem, and I think Nezu is already working on it. Dorms." 

Nezu's head roes. "Ah yes, the dorms! I was working on those but the government was giving me problems but with your help, that shouldn't be a problem." 

Yagi calmed down slightly. _At least young Todoroki won't be stuck in an abusive house.  
_

"Yeah, thanks to the sports festival all their identities will be known to the public and with things like the league of villains out there it would be all too easy to kidnap or even kill one of them," Izuku said. 

"Speaking of the league have you found out anything useful with the Nomu sample," Nezu asked. 

"Not much. We manage to find out his identity but he was just some low-level thug." Izuku explained. "However with him being turned into a mindless monster and being given multiple quirks, it's safe to assume All for one is involved," Izuku said with a serious expression. 

Yagi froze. He was afraid of this ever since he heard of the nomu that All for one had been responsible. That he failed.

"It still possible that this Nomu was created before All for one's reported 'death' but it's possible he survived his battle with All Might." Izuku continued. "It's also possible that there could be more of these creatures lying around."

"We will have to wait and see I suppose," Nezu said taking another sip of his tea. 

After a minute pause, Melissa chimed in. "Well, I think we are almost done here. Just one more thing I would like to discuss. I would like U.A. to partner with Clover shield industries." 

"Ah is that the new name of your company?" Nezu asked. 

"Yes. I would like U.A. to partner with us and we will supply materials for your support course and provide the upgrades for your security system." She explained. "Also if we do this it will provide a cover story for our meeting."

Nezu nodded. "Well, that sounds like a good idea." 

Melissa smiled. "Excellent. Well, I think that covers everything we had to talk about. Anyone have anything they would like to discuss before we end this." 

No one said anything.

"Alright then," Nezu said. "With that, me and Yagi should be on our way. When should we meet next?" 

"I was thinking these should be a monthly thing. Does that sound good to you." Melissa said.

Nezu nodded. "Yes. Oh, and do you mind If I take the rest of the tea? I would buy some myself but that would bankrupt me." 

Izuku and Melissa nodded and Nezu gleefully took the canister containing the tea and ran carefully towards the door.

"Yagi lets go." He said impatiently yet somehow keeping his cheerful tone.

"R-right," Yagi responded getting up. 

"Wait!" Melissa said startling Yagi.

Melissa got up and hugged him tightly. 

Yagi smiled and returned the hug.

After a minute Melissa separated from her uncle before chopping him in the neck.

"Gahhh!" All Might spat out some more blood.

"That's for not telling me or dad about this skinny form! We could have helped you, you know!" She said irritated.

Yagi looked at her and instead of seeing the powerful, smart business women he saw a moment ago he saw his niece and smiled. "S-sorry. I didn't want to worry either of you."

Melissa pouted. "We get more worried when we find out about these things, years later!"

Yagi laughed nervously.

Melissa relaxed and smiled. "Well I'm oracle now so don't think you can hide things from me now!" she said playfully. 

Yagi shook his head. "I won't."

With that, they exchanged goodbye's and Yagi and Nezu left the manor. 

And Izuku didn't wash his hand for the rest of the day.

 **Authors notes.**

 **Fun fact that tea is actually real and actual cost that much.**


	13. Planning Part Two

**Hey guys. I just wanted to say please review. Your reviews give me ideas for the story half the time and even if they don't I just like reading them. Anyway one of you had questioned "isn't Todoroki 18 in this story? Can't he get an apartment like Ochaco did?" Well to answer your question no. The only ones I aged up in this story so far are bakugo and Izuku the rest of class 1-A are their normal ages. And as for Ochaco's apartment, I don't think she herself owns that I think it's her parents who own that. And even if she did and Todoroki could get his own place where would he get the money? I doubt his dad would be willing to give him money to get away from him. Anyway thank you for the question anyway and enjoy the story.  
**

The Doctor sat at his computer doing science stuff when All for One appeared.

"Oh! Well hello, master what a pleasant surprise." The doctor said not at all surprised. 

"Doctor. I have a need for another High-end Nomu." All for one said. 

"Of course! I have several that you-"

All for one cut him off. "Actually I need you to make one. Something resembling a giant man like bat. A Manbat I suppose you could call it."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "I assume this has to do with the Batman."

All for One smirked. "Indeed. I have something very special planned for the Dark Knight."

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me that plan?" The doctor asked. 

All for One just laughed. "Oh, you'll see." 

Meanwhile at Arkham.

Rei Todoroki sat in Arkham recreational room staring at the T.V.

"Endeavor goes up in approval rating after-" The T.V. turned off.

"Mrs. Todoroki you know you're not supposed to even look at him right now." Said one of the orderlies. 

"I apologize. It just happened to come on at the time." Rei said emotionlessly.

"It's fine Mrs. Todoroki, let's just get you back to your room." The orderly said grabbing the handles on her wheelchairs. 

Rei grabbed his hand. "Actually." She said as she stood up from the chair. "I think I'll need to be going now." 

The Orderly felt a chill run over run over him as his entire body except his head was frozen he wanted to scream but his vocal cords were also frozen.

"One more thing. I am no longer a Todoroki. From now on I will go by my maiden name. So when they unfreeze you tell them to call Ms. Freeze." Rei said before freezing his head. 

The other orderlies tried to subdue her but she froze the room. Then she proceeded to freeze the rooms on the upper floors, freezing the doors making them fragile for the more dangerous inmates to break open.

Satisfied with the distraction Rei went over to the frozen window and then proceeded to pick up a chair and break it.

Rei then climbed out the window releasing her into the world.

 _Endeavor. You will pay! You will pay for the suffering of all our children! Shouto! Fuyumi! Natsuo! Toya._

A single tear slid down her cheek.

 _And more than anything I will avenge my daughter! I WILL AVENGE NORA!_

With deep burning rage went to enact her harsh cold vengeance.

Meanwhile Elsewhere.

"Test three hundred and ninety-two. Status failure." 

A man in a lab coat sat in a dirty lab filled with test tubes and computers staring at a man inside a see-through cell. 

The man in the cell was trembling shaking in the fetal position. He was covered in his own excrement and filth. He was also wearing a mask that resembled a birds beak.

"While the gas does cause the desired effects. The effects last for far too little a time and while it can cause long term trauma it takes multiple doses and long term exposure to do so. On the bright side, it can go through masks with no problems now." The man in the lab coat said speaking into a phone. 

The man sighed. _Progress is slow but at least it's progress._

He glared at the man behind the glass.

"Tell me can you even still comprehend what I'm saying you filthy bird." The man in the coat said. 

The man in mask slowly looked up at the man in the coat but couldn't meet his gaze.

"Why!?" He asked choking on his own tears.

The man in the coat stared at the man. "Why? You want to Know why?" He said calmly.

Then his face changed as rage burst through and pounded his fist against the glass. "You filthy! Wretched! Diseased Birds kill people and ruin lives any you want to know why YOU are suffering! You are suffering because it is what you, the yakuza and all those wretched criminal's deserve!"

The man in the mask cowered back in the corner of his cage.

The man in the coat proceeded to stare at him fury in his eyes for several minutes. Afterward, he calmed down and stepped away from the glass. 

"I think we need to do another test with this mixture." The man in the coat said as pressed a button on his computer.

Vents opened up inside the glass cage releasing a green gas. The man in the mask tried to back away but his efforts were futile.

All that could be heard that night in the lab were the sounds of the screams.

Meanwhile in the sewers

He had to get away.

A very large crocodile man was running through the sewers frantically.

 _I can't let them catch me! I won't let them turn me into one of them!_ He thought.

After what felt like hours of running he stopped to catch his breath.

He sat down not hearing anyone following him.

After a few minutes passed he let loose a sigh of relief.

 _I'm free. Finally free._ He thought.

Finally, after years of being subject to terrible experiments, he was free. 

And with his new freedom came a desire.

 _I am hungry._

 **Hey sorry for the shorter chapter I just wanted to tease some upcoming villains! Note these are only some of the villains. Also, you can expect some of these smaller mini-chapters coming out from time to time. Please review and thanks for reading.  
**


	14. Teaching

Izuku sighed as he adjusted his tie. "Do I really need to do this."

Izuku was currently in a somewhat loose fitting tux. Not loose enough to look sloppy but enough to hide a lot of his muscles.

"Izuku you haven't shown your face to the public at all," Melissa said over the communication device in his ear. "You need to do these from time to time otherwise it's gonna look suspicious." 

Izuku breathed in deeply. He was ready to fight villains. He could deal with jumping off of buildings. But public speaking. Nope.

Stepping onto the platform he could see a crowd of U.A. students and reporters. The latter of whom were taking pictures like there was no tomorrow.

The teachers and Nezu were also on the platform sitting down behind where he would be standing. 

Looking at the crowd Izuku did what he and Melissa had planned. 

He let all his insecurities and fears wash over him.

He stepped up to the mike. "H-hey. T-thank you for coming. I am Izuku Midoriya...although you probably knew that."

He paused as he looked at all the eyes that were on him. Good god, he hated attention he was a stealth-based fighter for a reason dammit! 

"So I have come to announce that our company Clover Shield industries will now be partnering with U.A.!"

At this statement, people began to speak to each other. Some whispering and others not even bothering. 

"Does this mean the support corse won't be making the hero courses gear?" One student asked.

"Clover Shield? That sounds like a ship name." Another student said.

Izuku cleared his throat gathering their attention back on him. "You don't need to worry support corse. You guys will still be making the gear for the hero corse. We will just be providing better materials. We will also be the ones to replace a student's gear if they keep breaking it. You guys do need your free time after all." 

Izuku saw some of the support coarse breath a sigh of relief.

"And." Izuku continued. "Lastly we will also be helping U.A. in its endeavor to upgrade its security. Now is there any questions?"

Suddenly the media exploded with questions.

Izuku picked a reporter at random. "Um, You! What's your question?" 

"Mr. Midoriya why has it taken you so long to show yourself to the public? Ms. Shield has had several conferences but until now we haven't heard anything about you." 

"Well.." Izuku said twiddling his thumbs. "I-I don't really...handle crowds to well so I mostly let Melissa do the talking."

Another reporter stood up. "And what is your relationship with Ms. Shield?" 

"W-we're friends of course," Izuku responded. 

"Just friends?" Another reporter asked. "Because I find it strange for people who are just friends to call each other by their first names and live in the same building. Could it be that you and Ms. Shield are in a romantic relationship!"

"WHAT?!" He and Melissa shouted in unison. 

The U.A. Students exploded into gossip.

"OMG, maybe that's why their company sounds like a ship name!" 

"Really? This guy? I think she could do better."

"What are you talking about he is adorable! Look at his face!"

This was something he genuinely was not prepared for. Which only served to make him blush even harder then he already was if that was even possible.

"Izuku say something! I don't want my dad marching over to Japan to give us the talk!" Melissa shouted in his ear. 

Izuku tried to say something but nothing came out. He was just so embarrassed he could do nothing but stand there, his face red and his mouth agape.

After several minutes of Izuku trying to regain his composer he finally managed to squeak out some words. "I-I-I-I. We aren't! No! No, no, no, T-there's nothing like that happening. We're just friends. Yes, she's pretty and smart and nice and-" 

"STOP!" Melissa yelled blushing intensely over at the Batcave.

This rant only made the gossip worse.

As the gossip continued to get out of hand Present Mike stood up and suddenly screamed at the sky.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone fell silent and Present Mike sat back down.

There was a pause before Izuku spoke up. "Thank you. S-so, as I was saying me and Melissa, are not in any sort of...romantic relationship. We met online and we saw that we both had one big thing in common. Be quirkless. We were both smart and we both had a large amount of money so we decided to start a support company." 

Not even giving Izuku time to breath another reporter asked another question. "Sir why did you decide to go into the support gear business in the first place?"

"W-well you see when I was younger I wanted to be a hero but due to my...condition, it seemed impossible. At first, I clung on to that dream. I would say I wanted to be a hero but I never worked towards it because of how impossible it seemed." 

Izuku paused.

"And then my mother died."

The mood changed. All the press who already knew about his mother's death stayed silent knowing that if they did anything stupid it would cost them their jobs. The students who hadn't known this were shocked at this sudden revelation. Many of the students gave Izuku looks of sympathy and pity and waited for him to continue.

"After…that day." Izuku continued. "Everything changed. I wanted to be a hero so desperately but no matter how much I wanted it no matter how bad I tried it still seemed just as impossible. So I shifted my focus If I couldn't be a hero then I would help the people who were heroes. After my mother died I was sent to live with my father. He was a wealthy businessman in America. I hated him at first. I thought I could never forgive him for just leaving mom. But I didn't have to put up with him for long. Because gave me the opportunity of a lifetime."

The news people perked up. This could be a major scoop.

"My father thought having a quirkless kid would be bad for his business. That's why he left me and my mother. However, now that he was forced to take care of me he was in a bind. He couldn't leave me up for adoption or disown me because that would require paperwork which the media could potentially find. So he came up with a different solution. He would give me anything I wanted, let me go anywhere, as long as I stayed away from him." 

The crowd gasped. And all the students started whispering to one another.

"What a dick!"

"That's fucked up."

"Man god really hates this guy."

"Oh boo hoo. He's rich."

Disregarding that last statement Izuku continued. "I took the offer of course. And with that time I secretly studied all I could about how to make support gear. Eventually, however, my father died as well. He actually did leave me a lot of money in his will. Later after meeting Melissa, I used that money to help start Clover Shield Industries and to build my manor. And so that's how I got to where I am today." 

The audience applauded and Izuku felt slightly weirded out that his life story seemed to be so entertaining. 

Nezu got up and picked up a microphone.

"Well, that's all for today. Please disperse and students please return to your classes." 

Later.

Izuku sank into the couch and sighed. "This was more exhausting than fighting Kacchan."

"Well, at least I don't have to patch you up afterward," Melissa said. "Also you are aware that now everyone thinks we are in a relationship right." 

Izuku groaned into the couch. "Damn media! Can't we just buy them!"

Melissa sighed. "That would be suspicious so no."

Nezu walked into the room.

"The first time is always the worst." He said sitting down beside Izuku whose face was still firmly planted in cushions.

"They say that about everything. If I had a penny for every time one of my teachers has told me that I wouldn't need the company!" Izuku groaned. 

"Well, you're not wrong. Still, your day isn't over yet! Time to get dressed you have a job to do!" Nezu cheered. 

"Yayyyyyyyy." Izuku groaned muffled by the pillow. 

Later with class 1-A

"Class I have to inform you that due to….personal reasons All Might will be unable to teach for the time being," Eraserhead said to his class. 

"WHAT!?" Responded most of the class except for Todoroki and Tokoyami and even those two looked visibly shocked. 

Eraserhead sighed. It was what he expected honestly. All Might was the number one hero so hearing that they could no longer be taught by him would no doubt be a disappointment.

"Sensei! Sensei! What do you mean by personal business?!" Mina asked raising her hand despite already asking her question.

"To be honest I don't know. They haven't told any of us teachers specifically why he's leaving and refuse to do so." Eraserhead responded.

"Wait! So All Might just leaves and doesn't tell anyone why?" Sero yelled.

"Relax I'm sure it's probably just some secret hero stuff." Respond Kaminari. "I mean it's All Might after all."

"Yeah, but do you really think they would ask All Might to do a secret mission?" Jiro asked. "I mean yeah he's the number one hero and all but still All Might doesn't exactly scream subtlety." 

Iida raised his hand.

Eraserhead smiled at this. _At least someone remembers that this is a classroom._

"Yes, Iida?" 

"Sir if All Might is unavailable the who will be teaching our hero course class?" Iida asked chopping the air. 

Eraserhead put his hand over his face and sighed. "They didn't tell us that either because Nezu enjoys watching me suffer." 

This brought out some confused muttering in the class until Kirishima got an idea.

"Wait if they didn't tell you who it was then that means it's probably someone new!" He said.

"Wait you right!" yelled at the floating clothes known as Hagakure. 

This revelation sparked chaos as the entire class tried to guess who it was going to be.

"Enough!" Eraserhead shouted activating his quirk for intimidation.

The class immediately quieted down.

Eraserhead deactivated his quirk. "One last thing." He held up a paper. "This is a permission slip. You will be required to give these to your parents because U.A. is switching to a dorm system."

"WHAT!" Screamed the entire class again. 

"Dorm? What for?" Asked Mina.

"Does this has something to do with the villain attack?" Iida asked chopping the air even more furiously.

Todoroki sat in the back with a look of pure shock on his face.

 _Dorms? As in I no longer have to live under the same roof as that man!_ He thought to himself and in the chaos, no one noticed the smile on his face. 

Eraserhead slammed the desk and activated his quirk once more. "Enough! Another outburst and you're all expelled!" 

Once again the class quieted this time a bit slower.

Eraserhead sighed. "Yes. Dorms. These are mandatory. If you or your parents refuse then you will no longer be able to attend U.A. This is to ensure your safety as it would be far too easy to pluck one of you of the streets and end you. Anyone have any questions." 

Everyone raised their hands.

Eraserhead wanted to slam his head into his desk. _Nezu you're not paying me enough!  
_

Later that day.

1-A walked to the gym where they had heard their heroics class was going to be held.

"Man I can't wait to see who it is I hope it's a smoking hot chick," Kaminari said. 

"God I hope so. Can you Imagine being taught by Mt. Lady!" Mineta said unaware of his fate.

Jiro scoffed. "I doubt she could teach a fish how to swim."

Todoroki walked slowly behind everyone a sense of dread looming over him.

 _Please don't be endeavor. Please don't be endeavor._ He chanted in his head.

He had a bad feeling that if the number one hero was not available to teach them they might have gone to the number two hero.

As they walked into the gym they were greeted with a surprise. The gym was empty.

They all walked in and looked around but the mystery teacher was nowhere to be found.

"You don't think whoever it was flaked on us?" Kaminari asked.

"No." Came a reply from behind him.

The entire class turned their heads to see Batman standing right behind Kaminari who jumped after hearing him.

The entire class was in shock.

"Wait one flipping moment they got Batman to teach us?! Cool." Mina cried putting her hands in the air.

"No way!" Mineta shouted.

Todoroki sighed in relief. He was just happy it was not Endeavor. 

One student, however, was less happy about this. 

"Batman. They got practically a vigilante, who promotes unlicensed crime fighting to be our teacher. Ribbit" Said Tsuyu disbelievingly. 

Iida stepped in. "Asui that is not the proper way to speak to a teacher regardless of-"

"Enough."

Everyone stopped talking.

"Miss Asui," Izuku said looking directly at the frog girl. "I am aware of your opinion of me. You think I am a bad influence on people. Specifically your younger siblings." 

Tsuyu was shocked. "How did you know that?"

"I am a very good detective," Izuku answered. "Regardless. You are entitled to your own opinions. However, as of now I am your teacher and so you will listen or there will be…..complications. Understood." 

Hesitantly Tsuyu nodded.

"Good," Izuku said. "Now one more thing before we go into today's lesson." 

Suddenly everyone felt uneasy as Izuku directed an intense glare right at Mineta. 

"Minoru Mineta," Izuku said his name in a way that sent chills through the grape boy's whole body. 

"I have been told about you….antics," Izuku said in a chilling tone as he slowly walked toward Mineta. "If you so much as look at a single one of your female classmates in an inappropriate manner you will not only be immediately expelled but I will personally teach you the meaning of personal boundaries. Understood." 

Izuku was now directly in front of him his glare burning holes into the now violently shaking boy.

In the face of such a terrifying force, someone like Mineta could only do one thing. 

His pissed himself.

Mineta rapidly nodded his head as piss dribbled down his leg.

Everyone looked at Mineta shocked.

 _Did….did he just piss himself._ Izuku thought.

"I'm….glad you understand. Now go change." Izuku said after getting over the shock.

After Mineta ran out Izuku turned away from the students and started muttering again his word too quiet for anyone to hear. 

Anyone except for Jiro who out of curiosity listened in on her new teacher's rant. 

"He peed himself! I heard he was a bit cowardly but this is just….gahhh! I'm gonna have to put in some real work if I ever gonna get him to be a real hero." Izuku ranted.

 _You got that right_. Jiro thought to herself.

Suddenly Izuku had a realization. "Hagakure!"

He got an "eep!" In response.

Izuku then grabbed something off his shoulder and threw it at the invisible girl.

This confused the rest of the class as it looked like he grabbed nothing and threw it at Hagakure.

"Wha! Huhhh!?" Hagakure said holding out...whatever Izuku gave her.

"No offense but I don't like the thought of you just running around nude. So I made you a costume that is also invisible." Izuku explained.

"What! Really!" Hagakure said excitedly at the thought of no longer having to run around naked. "Thanks!...but uh how did you make it?" 

Izuku looked away. "Don't ask. You don't want to know. Just get changed while we're waiting for Mineta.

This answer made her slightly uncomfortable but she decided to ignore this and went to get changed.

After both Mineta and Hagakure returned Izuku spoke. "Let's establish something." 

He raised one finger. "First. As I told Mineta any actions that violate the personal space or privacy of another classmate will result in immediate expulsion." 

Every girl in class silently cheered and Mineta and Kaminari silently moped. 

He held up another finger. "Any actions that purposely cause harm to another for any reason outside training will also result in immediate expulsion." 

Everyone nodded. Being taught by Eraserhead they were used to being told such things.

He held up a third finger. "Lastly. Don't try and hide things from me. I will know."

He punctuated this statement with a glare that sent a chill down the spines of most of the class.

"Alright does everyone understand what I just said.." He asked.

Everyone nodded.

Izuku put down his fingers. "Perfect. Now on to today's activity. Today we will be doing a full analysis of your abilities."

He then pointed to a ring in the center of the gym. "And we will be doing that by sparing."

The class cheered.

Kirishima activated his quirk and got into a battle stance. "Alright time for some manly battles!"

Sato punched his hand and smirked.

Iida chimed in, "So Batman-sensei we will be sparring each other and use these battles to figure out our strengths and weaknesses. I must that is-"

Izuku cut him off. "That's not it."

The class stopped cheering and looked at him confused.

"I never said you would be fighting each other. No. Your opponent...will be me." Izuku stated.


	15. Not a chapter Addressing Reviews

**Hey guys sorry, this is not a chapter I just wanted to address a few things moving forward.  
**

 **I have been getting some reviews talking about some things that they felt were wrong with my story.**

 **First off I want to say thank you to those people. As a writer criticism is important and can help build stronger stories. I also wanted to say that I will be addressing some of those things you have pointed out here.**

 **Grammer.**

 **I will be real with you guys. I'm not the best at grammar. Like. at all. I am using a website to improve it but it doesn't fix everything unless I pay for it and I don't have disposable income. My grammar is getting better as I write more(If you want you can look at my first fanfic for proof of that.) but it's a somewhat slow process and I'm sorry for that. I have not had the chance to read these over because of school but now that it's summer I will have a bit more time on my hands for now. It is possible that I could do a rewrite of this but that would probably be a long time from now.  
**

 **Wrong Color**

 **So someone pointed out that I said Tomura's hair was white when it's supposed to be light blue. Sorry. Things like this might happen because I am colorblind and therefore have a difficult time telling the difference between colors like white and light blue. I thought Izuku's hair was brown at first.  
**

 **Age difference**

 **So I have changed the age of various characters in this story from the original canon. Izuku and Bakugo are the only characters I have started to have their ages changed, however, there will be more. I should note that Izuku and Bakugo are now 18. Kota is also another character I will change the age of because in the original canon he is 5 so in this story, he will be 9 for reasons that will be clear in the future.  
**

 **The Nomu**

 **Perhaps I did not do a great job explaining what happened in the story itself so let me clear this up. When Izuku threw the electric Batarangs at the Nomu his intention was to mess up his brain he could no longer do anything. The Batarang basically messed with the signals that the brain gives off to function turning the Nomu from a mindless puppet to a vegetable. The Nomu is technically still alive however he is completely useless and is incapable of doing anything.  
**

 **Nora.**

 **I'm not gonna explain too much otherwise I would spoil the story but I feel like I should explain a little on why I did what I did with Nora and Rei. First I did it to tie more into the original Mr. Freeze. Second Nora is not like Rei's other kids. At all. Also, there will be an explanation of why her name is Nora and not something more Japanese sounding.  
**

 **Kota's name.**

 **Whoops. Apparently, Kota is his first name. I did not know this because everyone calls him Kota and typically in anime they call everyone by their last name. I'm not sure if I'm missing something culture-wise but I don't know why everyone else in MHA calls everyone by their last name but they all call Kota by his first. Sorry for this issue however I will have to keep it in the story to stay consistent. So for this fic, Kota's name is reversed I guess. Don't worry it won't matter too much because the only time anyone will call him Izumi is when his parents are around and….well...you know what happens to them.  
**

 **Grappling hook**

 **So I was asked what exactly Izuku grappled off of when he was on the boat at USJ and to be honest I don't have an answer. Izuku's grappling hook is probably gonna work as most grappling hooks do in books or cartoons. Unless it's stated he has nothing to grapple to it will always work. It's kind of illogical but it's only a minor thing really.  
**

 **So yeah I think I covered everything. If you guys have any more suggestions, questions or issues then please put them in the reviews. The next chapter should be up sometime soon so thank you for your time.  
**


	16. Analysis Part 1

"What!" The class shouted.

Izuku didn't waste time acknowledging their shock and simply walked into the ring. "You are allowed to do anything in your power to restrain me. Anyone who fails to last one minute will have to write a full report on why they were defeated and how they could have kept that from happening. If I don't find that report satisfactory then you will stay with me an hour after class the next day where I will personally show you where you made a mistake." 

This garnered many reactions among the class namely shock.

 _Is this guy for real! He can't be this is just cruel!_ Kaminari thought.

 _This is curious. I know it's said that Batman is a tough opponent but can he really get past my ice while fighting quirkless? Or will he use his quirk as well? Given that we are on U.A grounds it would make sense for him to have permission to use his quirk._ Todoroki thought cautiously.

 _Honestly, that doesn't sound that bad. If I can figure out all my weaknesses and fix them then it will be worth a report._ Shinso thought.

 _I knew he was insane but this is something else entirely! Expecting us to fight someone who has beat multiple pro-heroes at once and It doesn't look like he is gonna give us a handicap either!_ Tsuyu thought.

 _Going hand to hand with Batman! I suppose there is no greater way to test my skill as a martial artist._ Ojiro thought slightly nervous and excited at the same time.

Iida was the only one who spoke. "I see! Having to fight someone such as yourself will truly put the skills we have gained to the test and point out our flaws! Sensei is it ok if I write the report even if I last over a minute?" 

Izuku was baffled once more. "That's….fine I suppose?"

Iida nodded.

 _This class is...strange. But still, they should be interesting to analyze._ Izuku thought to himself.

"Alright," Izuku said. "We will be going in seating order. So first up is Yuga Aoyama." 

"Ah! Time to show you how I shine sensei!" Aoyama said striking a pose.

Stepping into the ring Aoyama stood against Batman totally unaffected by his intimidation factor.

"Begin." Izuku signaled.

Aoyama readied his laser and Izuku pointed his grappling hook…..at the class. 

Just before Aoyama shot his laser Izuku activated his grappling hook and it wrapped around Hagakure. 

"HUH!" Hagakure yelled as she was suddenly pulled towards Izuku. 

Aoyama shot his laser and just before it hit Izuku, Hagakure was pushed in front of him and the beam hit her instead. 

And it bounced right off of her.

Surprisingly Hagakure laughed at this. "Hahaha stop! It tickles."

"What!" the class yelled and Aoyama took a step back in shock.

"I said we could use our surroundings," Izuku explained. "That includes the spectators. That being said I won't do anything that will harm you outside of our own fights." 

The class let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait! But why didn't Aoyama's beam hurt me!?" Hagakure asked just realizing she had been used as a human shield.

"I'll explain after the fight," Izuku said as he moved towards Aoyama while holding Hagakure out in front of him. 

_I am so glad she's not naked._ Izuku thought to himself.

Aoyama freaked out and started firing his laser off repeatedly, but all he accomplished was giving himself a stomach ache and forcing Hagakure into a giggling fit. 

Once Izuku got close enough he threw a bolas at Aoyama, tying him up. 

Aoyama struggled for a little bit before calling the match.

"Thirty-eight seconds. I look forward to reading your report, Aoyama." 

Izuku untied Hagakure and Aoyama.

"Hagakure the reason you were able to deflect Aoyama's beams is because they are made of light. And your quirk deflects light." Izuku explained.

"Cool!" Cheered Hakakure 

"If they're light based then yes," Izuku said. 

"Oh." Hagakure said. "Wait! Does that mean I'm laser proof!" 

As the two walked back to where everyone else was Hagakure whispered to Aoyama. "Uh sorry for being the reason you lost. Even though I didn't really have a choice." 

Aoyama merely shook his head. "Not a problem. Next time I will simply have to shine harder!" and then he struck another pose.

Izuku smiled slightly. _Well, he's a bit strange but a least he has a good frame of mind.  
_

"Alight next up is Mina Ashido."

Mina gulped as she walked up to ring. "Let's try our best sensei." She said nervously. 

Izuku gave no response.

"Begin."

With this Mina immediately began slipping around her acid in an attempt to avoid whatever Batman was going to do. 

In response, Batman threw a Batarang at the trail of acid. 

When the Batarang hit the acid it released a shock that the acid conducted and it shocked Ashido.

Fortunately for her, the shock did not last long as the acid ate away at the Batarang cutting its effect short. 

Unfortunately for her, the shock she did get was more than enough to send her to the ground. 

Izuku threw a pellet at her and when it hit it trapped her in foam.

Mina tried to melt her way out but for some reason her acid did nothing.

See as she couldn't escape Izuku called the match.

"Forty-eight seconds. In Case you're wondering that foam is made to counter secretion quirks. It absorbs all kinds of fluids, acid included."

Mina ground at having to write that stupid report.

"Well on the bright side you now know that your acid can conduct electricity. Trust me that will be useful to know in the future." Izuku said throwing a pellet at the foam causing it to dissolve. 

"I guess." Mina pouted.

"Alight next Tsuyu Asui."

Ausi hopped into the ring and faced her teacher.

"Begin."

Tsuyu crouched and stayed still waiting for Izuku to make the first move.

Izuku throws three Batarangs her way. 

Tsuyu jumped to the side to avoid the first one then she jumped into the air to avoid the other one.

Izuku pulled out his grappling hook and fired it at her.

Tsuyu quickly used her tongue and attracted to a rock and pulled herself down avoiding the attack.

 _Seems like she's avoiding all contact with my attacks. Good but not good enough._ Izuku thought to himself.

Izuku threw smoke pellets down enveloping the area in smoke.

Tsuyu couldn't see anything but suddenly she felt something behind her.

Tsuyu tried to hop away but suddenly she felt something wrap around her waist.

She was going to use her tongue to try and rip his grappling hook out of his hand but before she could she felt a shock go through her body stopping her in her tracks.

She fell to the ground and the shock stopped.

After a minute the smoke dissipated and the crowd could see Tsuyu tied up on the ground.

Izuku decided to call the match.

"One minute and-"

Suddenly he was interrupted as Tsuyu's tongue flew out and wrapped around Izuku's grappling gun before ripping it out of his hand.

The crowd was in shock but they quickly cheered on their classmate.

"Nice job Tsu!" Ochaco cheered.

"Yeah get em!" Mina yelled.

Tsuyu untied herself and crouched ready to dodge.

Izuku smirked at her impressed.

He charged at her.

As he got closer Tsuyu jumped away however Izuku threw out three more Batarangs in Tsuyu's direction.

Tsuyu narrowly dodged them but as they flew past they suddenly exploded sending her crashing to the ground.

"Oh no!" Cried Hagakure.

"Tsu!" Yelled Ochaco concerned for her friend.

Izuku walked over to her ready to end the match.

Tsuyu couldn't move as she was in too much pain from the shock and explosions. However, there was still something she could move. 

As Izuku got closer Tsuyu shot her tongue out and wrapped it around Izuku.

The class gasped.

Izuku's smile widened. _I truly have underestimated you miss Asui._

But this only bought her a few seconds as Izuku said."Activate taser."

Suddenly Izuku's armor lit up and become electrified and the current passed into Tsuyu's tongue electrifying her once more.

After about three seconds Izuku deactivated the taser and tsuyu's tongue fell off him.

"Two minutes and thirty-eight seconds. You did very well miss Asui." Izuku said with a smile.

"Thank you sensei. I have been developing a resistance to electric attacks so I'm not such an easy target when I'm in the water." Tsuyu croaked. 

"Very smart." Izuku retorts. "Can you move?"

Tsuyu tried to move but she was in too much pain.

Izuku frowned. "I see. Lucky I have some of the helper robots on standby." 

As he said this two robots with a stretcher came out and put Tsuyu on a stretcher. 

_Batman. Your not all that bad maybe. You find weaknesses in people's fighting styles and quirks and exploit them. I still don't approve of what you're doing but….I can see why U.A. would hire you._ Tsuyu thought as she was carried away to recovery girl office.

After seeing Tsuyu off Izuku called for the next fight. "Alright next is Tenya Iida."

"Yes sensei!" Iida yelled as marched into the ring.

The two faced off.

"Begin."

Iida wasted no time as he fired up his quirk and charged at Izuku.

As Iida got near Izuku jumped and flipped onto Iida his hands landing on his shoulder and he launched himself into the air.

He threw a bunch of small black disc all over the ring. 

_I see. By limiting my movements he's all but crippled my quirk._

Seeing as his movement was limited Iida decided to stay put and see what his opponent would do.

Before he could hit the ground Izuku took out his grappling hook and shot it at the ceiling.

When the tip embedded itself into the ceiling and Izuku's decent was halted and Izuku grappled upwards and stayed in mid-air.

Iida look in amazement. _Oh! By keeping himself in the air he makes it so he can't be affected by these disks! Also since the disk are limiting my movements I can't get a running start to jump and attack him! Truly incredible sensei!  
_

Izuku then threw a Batarang at Iida who had no choice but to jump away to one of the small parts of the ring that didn't have the black disc on it.

Izuku threw more and more Batarangs at Iida and he was slowly running out of room.

When Iida stepped on an empty space that was close to one of the Batarangs Izuku executed the last part of his plan and pushed a button on his belt.

Suddenly the Batarang exploded triggering the black disc A.K.A. land mines to explode. 

The explosion hit Iida and forced him onto the other land mines making more explosions.

When the explosions eventually stopped Iida was on the ground.

Izuku threw a capsule at him covering him in foam.

After half a few seconds Izuku called the match. 

"One minute and three seconds," Izuku said detaching from the ceiling and throwing a capsule at Iida to release him. 

Iida picked himself up and bowed at Izuku.

"Thank you Sensei! Your exploitation of my weaknesses has taught me much. I will use this lesson to improve myself further!" 

Izuku was surprised at how energetic he was after all that but he supposed that was a good thing.

After Iida stepped down Izuku called for the next match.

"Ochaco Uraraka."

Ochaco breathed in deep and readied herself as she stepped into the ring.

The two stood off against each other.

"Begin."

Ochaco got into a stance and readied herself. 

Izuku wasted no time and charged at her.

Ochaco saw him coming and attempted to touch him to activate her quirk however the moment she went to grab him Izuku grabbed her arms and head-butted her. 

"Ouch!" Mina said on the sidelines. 

Ochaco recoiled in pain and Izuku threw his bolas which wrapped around her legs causing her to fall.

After a few seconds of her trying to escape Izuku called the match.

"Sixteen seconds. You know what you need to do." Izuku said.

Ochaco sighed in frustration as Izuku undid the bolas.

She had planned to use her quirk on him, keeping him in the air as long as possible however that panned out very poorly.

After Ochaco walked back to the class Mina gave her a pat on the back.

"Hey don't worry about it," Mina said reassuring her friend. "That guy is tough as nails!" 

Ochaco gave her friend a forced smile. "Yeah."

It's true she thought Izuku was insanely tough however she performance was so bad she still felt down.

Izuku saw this and made a note to speak to her after class.

"Next up is Mashirao Ojiro," Izuku called. 

Ojiro took a deep breath and looked at his opponent. _Alright. You can do this._

Stepping into the ring the two faced off each of them getting into a fighting stance.

"Begin."

Both of them charged at each other.

Ojiro jumped up and spun in the air before crashing down and attempting to hit Izuku with his tail.

Izuku dodged and Ojiro quickly recovered and attempted to punch Izuku, who dodged once more while grabbing the boy's arm and throwing him over his shoulder.

Ojiro used his tail to soften his fall and bounced back onto his feet before running back at Izuku and throwing another punch.

Izuku blocked and Ojiro spun around and tried to hit him with his tail again only for Izuku to duck under it and kick him. 

The kick landed and Ojiro recoiled back, Izuku charged forward and performs a fake punch, making Ojiro raise his and to block, before suddenly spinning around performing a roundhouse kick to his head.

Ojiro was knocked to the side, and caught himself to keep from being open.

Izuku ran forward and performed a flip boosting himself into the air and while he was falling he attempted to punch the tailed boy however Ojiro narrowly dodged but was put off his balance by the force of the punch.

 _Alright. I guess it's time to end this._ Izuku thought to himself as he activated his shock gloves.

Izuku threw three batarangs at him forcing him to dodge and as he dodged the third one Izuku landed a punch to his face which was charged with electricity.

"Argggg!" Ojiro cried in pain.

Before the boy could recover Izuku punched him in the chest, before unleashing a flurry of blows. 

After several punches, Ojiro attempted to deflect Izuku's fist but Izuku grabbed his arm. 

Izuku then yanked him forward and elbowed his arm with just enough restraint not to break it.

Ojiro cried in pain once more.

Izuku kept hold of the boy's arm and turned, before yanking Ojiro forward into his elbow. Knocking the wind out of the poor boy.

Izuku let go of Ojiro and he stifled back, gasping for air.

Izuku kicked him in the chest knocking him down before planting his foot on top of him.

"A minute and forty seconds. You did well." Izuku said helping his student to his feet.

Ojiro regained his ability to breath but was still to busy heavily breathing.

After Ojiro had finally taken in enough air he clutched the arm Izuku elbowed.

Izuku turned on the X-ray function on his cowl and saw that the bone in his arm was bruised.

"Go see Recovery girl," Izuku said. 

"But sensei," Ojiro said. "I'm fine I can-" 

"Go see Recovery girl," Izuku said more firmly. 

There was no room for argument in his tone so Ojiro walked past his classmates who congratulated him.

"That was cool!" Hagakure said.

"Yeah, you were all like, blam, pow, bam!" Cheered Mina. 

"Yeah man, you did great!" Kaminari said. 

Ojiro blushed at all the praise. "Thanks." 

After Ojiro left Izuku called for the next student.

"Denki Kaminari."

Kaminari gulped and walked slowly to the ring.

After Kaminari entered the ring the two faced off.

"Begin."

Kaminari stands still as Izuku walked toward him.

Izuku activated his mouth guard. 

As soon as Izuku got close Kaminari unleashed his quirk and a ton of volts flew right at Izuku.

And did nothing.

Little did Kaminari know that Izuku had insulated his suit against electricity. So long as he had his mouth guard on no electric based attacks could harm him.

Kaminari saw this and went. "Oh shit."

And then he was promptly punched in the face. 

Izuku tied him up and called the match and deactivated his mouth guard.

"Fifteen seconds. In case you're wondering my suit is insulated. "

Kaminari groaned.

After Kaminari joined the rest of the class Izuku called for the next student.

"Koji Koda."

Koda looked at Izuku nervously and stepping into the ring.

The two faced off. Koda, faltering under Izuku's gaze.

"Begin."

Koda was about to call for birds to come and attack Izuku but before he could Izuku took out his frequency disruptor.

The frequency disruptor emits a sound customizable frequencies and can cancel out certain sound base quirks. 

"Come down my feathered friends! Please come to my aid." Koda cried.

Nothing happened.

The birds heard nothing as the effect of Koda's quirk was blocked the frequency disruptor.

Kota looked around panicking wondering why his quirk wasn't working when suddenly his legs were tied up by bolas.

"Ten seconds. Just so that your not confused I used my frequency disruptor to cancel out your quirk." Izuku explained.

Koda didn't quite understand what he said but he got the gist of it.

After Izuku untied him he joined the rest of the class. Ashamed at his pitiful time.

The rest of the class reassured him but he still felt bad.

Izuku called for the next student.

"Rikido Sato."

Sato grabbed his sugar and walked into the ring.

The two faces off and Sato poured the sugar into his mouth activating his quirk.

Once Sato finished Izuku signaled the match to begin.

"Begin."

Sato charged at Izuku and attempted to grab him but got nothing but air as Izuku jumped before landing with a kick to Sato's face. 

Sato staggered back slightly before going back to punch Izuku.

Izuku ducked up under it and kicked Sato in the knee causing him to collapse on his other knee.

After that Izuku activated his shock gloves and grabbed Sato's head electrocuting him.

After about seven seconds of electrocution, Izuku brought Sato's head down and kneed him in the face. 

After that Izuku let him go and Sato fell back.

After a few seconds, Izuku saw him make no attempt to get up and called the match. 

"Forty seconds. You were close. But it's not enough." Izuku said.

Sato said nothing and did not move.

Izuku activated his detective mode and checked his status.

He was unconscious.

 _Huh. Guess I electrocuted him a bit too long._ Izuku thought to himself.

Izuku pressed down on the side of the cowl where his ear was. "Recovery girl." 

The cowl did it's thing and called recovery girl.

"What is it!?" She asked. Clearly not in a good mood. "Don't tell me you're sending me another student!" 

"Afraid so." Izuku apologized. "He's unconscious so I need you to send the robots."

"Gahh! You worse than All Might!" Recovery girl said. "Fine! They'll be there in a minute."

"Thank you," Izuku said. 

Recovery girl responded by hanging up.

Izuku looked at the class who gave worried looks at Sato's knocked out body.

"He'll be fine," Izuku reassured. "He's just unconscious." 

The class breathed a little sigh of relief.

As they waited for the robots Izuku looked over the class.

 _Alright. Halfway done.  
_


	17. Meanwhile Part 1

**Hey guys so this is basically just what the villains are doing while Izuku is doing what he is doing. You'll see these form time to time. They will most likely be mini-chapters like this one.**

"Damn it!"

Rei wanted to throw the vial of trigger across her lab. But she knew she still needed it. 

In this darkened Lab Rei had...acquired from some trigger dealers she worked on enhancing the drug. If she was going to kill Endeavor than she needed to be stronger. But trigger by itself would not be enough. It was too weak, too temporary.

"I noticed you might like some help." Said a voice from the shadows.

Rei without even turning around froze the ground of lab in an attempt to trap the intruder.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rei asked.

The voice chuckled and Rei heard the sound of ice breaking. Soon she saw a figure come out of the shadows revealing itself to be a very large man wearing what looked to be wrestling mask with a skull on it. He had what looked to be bodybuilders garb and lab coat. A strange combination. He was also holding a metal briefcase. 

"You may call me...Bane." He said. "And I want to help Ms. Freeze."

Rei looked at the odd man with a cold, non-caring expression. "And how do you plan on doing that?" 

Bane smiled and laid out his suitcase on one of the tables. "With this."

He opened the suitcase and revealed many vials of a green substance.

"And what exactly is this?" Rei asked.

Bane chuckled. "You're an intelligent woman, . I'm sure you can figure it out." 

"If I had to guess," Rei said as she adjusted her red goggles. "It's something akin to trigger." 

"Close enough." Bane said. "This is venom. Something much, much better than trigger."

"And much more dangerous I presume," Rei said as she took out one of the vails and inspected it. "And you want me to help test it. Refine it. Make it less dangerous." 

Bane smiled. "There we go. I knew you were a genius. I expect nothing less from the former wife of Victor frigus."

Rei flinched at the name of her first husband before looking back at Bane. "I see. You are truly a dangerous man. Endeavor went to great lengths to hide my previous marriage from the public."

"As well as keeping your first child secret." Bane said with mock sympathy. "How ironic that the number two hero is responsible for such horrid acts."

"If you're done here then leave," Rei said as she took the venom and got to work. "I don't need distractions." 

Bane shot her a sinister grin. "What a frozen heart you have. Good."

And with that Bane walked back into the shadows. And disappeared.

Meanwhile at a warehouse. 

Four villains were performing a drug deal. Three of them in the center of the room performing the transaction while the fourth was off in the corner smoking.

"two-hundred. No lower." Said the villain holding the drug.

"Fine fine. This better be worth it." Said the buyer.

 **Thunk.**

All the villains heard a sound in shadows and turned their heads to the source.

"Hey! You better get out here before we-"

The villain was interrupted by a small metal ball rolling up to them.

"What the-"

Suddenly the ball started spewing green gas that all the villains had just inhaled.

"What the fuck!?" The drug holding villain said. The gas made him cough forcing him to close his eyes.

And when he opened them he saw...rats.

Hundreds, no thousands of rats that started piling on him. Crawling all over him, chewing his flesh. 

"AHHHHHHH! Ahhhhh!" The villain cried as he tried to rip them off but to no avail.

Meanwhile, the other drug dealing villain was cowering in the corner as an army of zombie clowns came toward him. "No! No, stay away!" 

The drug buyer was sitting in the fetal position, crying as he heard the voices of his parents tell him how much of a failure he was. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The villain in the corner watched all this happen and was confused. "Guys!"

He was about to run toward them when suddenly he heard a voice. "I wouldn't do that If I were you."

The villain looked behind him to see a...scarecrow?

Yes the man behind him was wearing what looked to be a scarecrow costume. It looked like it was made out of a bunch of burlap sacks stitched together. His face was covered in a mask that had stitches around the mouth and he was carrying a scythe.

"I can't have you wandering into my fear toxin just yet." The strange man said. "After all. I do need combat practice after all."

The villain activated his quirk. Claws. He could turn his nails into short three inch claws. "Who the hell are you? Did you do this?"

The man shook his head. "Not very bright are you. Yes, I am responsible for your friends current state. Don't worry about them too much. Their hearts will fail them soon. Their fates are sealed." 

"You bastard!" The villain yelled as he charged the scarecrow man.

The villain swiped at his trying but him with his claws but the man blocked with his scythe.

"And as for who I am." The man continued as he pushed the man back. "You can call me Scarecrow."

Scarecrow slashed at the villain who barely managed to dodge it.

"Why?" The villain yelled as he lunged at Scarecrow who ducked in order to avoid it. 

"Simple," Scarecrow said as he swung his scythe down trying to hit the villain only for him to jump back. "Scum like you deserve to die in the most miserable way possible. There is no other reason." 

"Rahhh!" The villain cried as he ran at Scarecrow.

Scarecrow swung his scythe but the villain caught it and yanked it out of his hands.

The villain kicked Scarecrow off his feet and onto the ground before leaping on top of him.

"Any last words asshole!" The villain yelled as he raised his claw ready to end the man's life.

"No words," Scarecrow said. "Just this." 

Suddenly green gas burst from his mouth hitting the man.

The man coughed and got off of Scarecrow trying to escape the gas.

"Tell me. How does it feel?" Asked a demonic sounding voice.

The villain turned to see that wear Scarecrow once stood was now a monstrous version of the man with five mouths all around his body and glowing green eyes. His fingers were like scythes and his feet looked like they belonged to a giant monster bird.

"What the fuck!" The villain yelled. He wanted to run but he was paralyzed with fear. 

Scarecrow laughed a demonic laugh that sounded like it was coming from the inside of the villains head. "I was hoping I could avoid using this but it looks like I don't have a choice. Now tell me how this makes you feel."

Screams were all that could be heard from that warehouse for the next few hours.

Meanwhile at the Doctors lab.

The doctor sighed as he looked at the broken test tube that once held one of his to be Nomus.

It wasn't often that any of his subjects escaped. And when they did they were always recaptured of killed within hours after their escape.

This was not the case for their latest problem. Kuro-ko Dairu.

Kuro was once a prominent underground fighter. Known for his quirk, Thick scales. His name when performing was Killer Croc. All for one seemed amused by this and kidnapped the man, bring him to the Doctor to be one of his test subjects.

The Doctor had decided to make the man more like his namesake until he became an enormous Crocodile man with sharp teeth, green skin, and a general reptile-like appearance. All he was missing was a tail. 

Then somehow he had managed to retain his full sentence. Honestly, the Doctor wanted to capture him just so he could figure out how he did that. 

"My my what a mess." Said All for one emerging behind him. "It seems that we have let quite a monster free into the world."

"Seems so." The Doctor sighed. "Should I send one of the other High-End Nomu's to go after him." 

"No." All for one said. "I think now would be a good time to test out one of the Elite Nomu."

"I see." The Doctor said trying to hide his excitement. "I'm sure King shark will appreciate the opportunity."

"I'm sure he will. Now, what about Man-bat?" All for one asked. 

The Doctor adjusted his glasses. "I'm afraid it will take quite some time. The specifications are quite complicated but they are possible."

"Take your time." All for one said. "After all. If we make one mistake. Then this, all for not." 

Later.

All for one sat in his chair. His life support machines being the only sound in the room.

Then he heard footsteps and he smiled. 

"Bane. How was Ms. Freeze.?" He asked.

Bane stepped out from the shadows. "Quite well my friend. She figured out our plan as expected but couldn't care less for our true intentions."

"Ahh yes." All for one said as his smile grew. "She will serve as a good test subject to help you perfect your venom.

Bane chuckled. "Indeed. Now, all we need to do...is watch." 

**Well, that's the end of this little interlude. If you have any concerns, questions, comments, or request then please put them in the reviews below! Thank you for reading!  
**


	18. Rewrite

**Hey guys. So...I can do better. Looking back at the story I feel I can do much better than I did. So I've decided to rewrite the story.**

 **I'm gonna get rid of that first person part in the beginning and rewrite some of the story. The direction will still be kind of the same but it will be much better quality wise.**

 **The Rewrite is called The Hero We Need. I just released the first chapter and I hope you all check it out and thank you for reading this.**


End file.
